My emotional self
by The Bad Touch Trio Girl
Summary: Canada's lost himself to madness and England has a plan to bring him back. The Axis, The Allies, Spain, Prussia and Romano decided to help as well. But what exactly is he and the others getting themselves into?
1. Felix: The happy one

My emotional self.

_A/N: Lets get this chapter story on the road and not bother with the author note._

_Disclaimer: Do not own any aspect of Hetalia._

* * *

Canada sat in the world meeting, he was starting to shift restlessly in his seat, fidgeting if you want to call it.

His eye twitched and he could feel all the past anger boil in the pit of his stomach.

The meeting was in chaos.

Again.

And he was not noticed.

Again.

Breathing out a shaky breath, he gripped his polar bear tightly in his left arm and drummed his fingers on the chair using his right hand. He glared at everyone around him, he was beyond pissed but nothing had seemed to push him across that line that he oh, so, wanted to cross.

He was suddenly spun around in his chair and faced with a angry Brit, "America you have insulted me for the last time!" He shouted lifting his right fist and hitting his jaw sending him across the room.

The room went quiet when they saw the supposed 'American' land against the wall.

Canada felt blood trickle down the back of his neck, he let his bangs cover his eyes.

His smile had a evil intent as the first ring of laughter escaped his lips.

He pressed his hands against the wall and pushed himself forward till he stood up "Sorry England, but, you have the wrong person." He kept his head down and he was hunched over his arms hanging limp by his sides "I'm not America," he snapped his head up revealing swirling purple orbs, "I'm Canada!" He rushed forwards leaping over the table in one swift motion.

He landed in front the Englishman and gripped his hair tightly and pulling his head back "You don't know what you have just done, do you?" He asked looming over the man as he tilted his own head slightly too the side.

England gave a panicked look, suddenly realising who this man was, "Matty let Iggy go!"

Canada turned his head and smiled at the American "Why?" He asked almost innocently.

France stepped closely to Canada "Canada please let Angleterre go."

Canada turned pulling England with him and Glared at his old father figure "Allez au diable vous connard Français." He spat as he lifted a hand and wrapped it around the Englishmans neck "Ou je le tuerai." The Canadian laughed and squeezed a little bit on the neck "Pour ne pas dire que je ne veux pas."

"Matty I know it doesn't seem like it but I can speak French, So I know what you're planning. Please don't kill Iggy."

Canada shook his head with a smile "Why shouldn't I kill him? Why shouldn't I kill you? Why should I not kill everyone?" Canada's eyes brightened and his smile became bigger "Why don't I kill all your people England? Then I will watch you fall, I will watch your place crumble till there is nothing left and I will own you!" He cackled as he tightened his grip on his neck "Wouldn't that be nice England?" He whispered into the mans ear.

England was finding it harder and harder to breath, at one point he had started trying to tug his hand off his neck, but it was proving useless "L-Look C-Canadia I-I'm-"

The rage in Canada's eyes seem to intensify, "My name is CANADA!" He took a knife out his pocket and lifted his arm high in the air. He sent his arm down but he suddenly dropped the knife, collapsing to the floor.

Behind him stood Prussia with Hungary's frying pan, "Sorry Birdie."

England took a breath of air and coughed and gasped, America and France rushed over to England asking if he was ok, he nodded for he was not concerned for himself he was more for the man that just moments ago tried to kill him.

He crouched down and brushed the bangs out the mans eyes "I wonder what is wrong with you lad."

Prussia glared at England and wanted to throw the frying pan at his head "Vhat is wrong with him?!" He hissed trembling with anger, "He has been ignored for most of his life and he is ignored constantly by you dummkopfs!"

France and America's eyes widened but England stayed the same staring at the man, "I know how to fix this." England said quietly.

France and America rushed over and started shaking his shoulders "How?! How do we fix Matty?!"

"Spending more time vith him Arschlock." Prussia glared darkly at the American.

England shook his head "No, No that's not going to fix it, he's too far gone."

Prussia raised a silver eyebrow and cocked his head to the side, frying pan stilled raised "Vhat do you mean?" He asked sceptically.

England stood up, picking up the Canadian in the process "He's too far deep into Madness, we need to go inside and talk to his emotions."

This seemed to make Prussia more confused "Once again 'Vhat?'"

England turned away "Just exactly what I'm saying, We need to go inside Matthew's head and stop his Madness."

France and America came over "We're coming to help."

"Same here." Prussia said walking over.

"Germany, Italy, Japan, Spain, Russia and China I need you as well." England said "Because by the looks of things, this is going to take a lot of strength and a lot of Smarts to fix him." England said looking behind him.

All of them nodded their head, England smiled "C'mon we need to go to my place for us to enter his head." With that he walked out the room with America, France and Prussia.

Romano walked over to Spain and Italy and surprised everyone as he gave them both hugs "You both better come back in one piece you Idiotas." He whispered as he flushed red.

Spain laughed "You look like a tomato Lovi~"

Romano pulled back and gave a soft punch to his chest "This is no laughing matter, Idiot. Because if you don't come back...I'll have no one." He whispered quietly.

Italy looked at his older brother and smiled softly "Why don't you come with us? You are good friends with Canada aren't you?"

Romano nodded his head and let out a quiet 'Yes.'

Italy smiled and nodded "It settles it then, you're coming with us."

None of them had a choice as Italy had already started pulling them along exclaiming about Pasta.

On the other side of the room the same thing was happening "Please big brother don't go!" Belarus exclaimed.

Russia shook his head "I need to go save Matvey."

Belarus trembled but sighed, she walked over to her seat and picked up a little gift box. Walking back over to her brother she handed him the gift box "I was going to give this to you on your birthday, but since I might not see you again..." She trailed off blushing lightly.

Russia looked at his little sister and then to the box opening it up in wonder, inside the box was a white scarf with blue stitching's of sunflowers in it.

Russia looked up at his little sister with tears in his eyes, Belarus blushed and looked away "Happy early birthday." She whispered.

Russia smiled and pulled the scarf out, he took the one Ukraine had gave him when he was a child off and replaced it with the new one, he leaned down and kissed his sisters forehead and wrapped his old scarf around her neck "So that I'll always be with you no matter what happens."

Belarus looked at the scarf childishly and back at Russia before hugging him tight "Good luck Big Brother."

"Please come back soon." Ukraine chimed in also hugging the huge Russian.

Russia petted the two heads "Goodbye my sunflowers may you not worry about me too much." And with that he pulled himself out their grip and left the meeting room with the others.

England looked on ahead lost in thought _'We will save you lad, because we caused this, we Will save you.'_

**Hetalia!**

Canada lay on a metal table still unconscious, England stood over him chanting words to make him stable enough to enter.

Once he was finished he walked over to the pentagram in the middle of the room where everyone else stood "Right he should be stable enough to enter. Though I do have a few warnings, by the looks of it it may be possible to die so I need you all to be careful. Stick with the group at all times, and just don't act like idiots because it's not just our lives at stake here it is his as well, and if we do not kill the Madness..."

Everyone nodded in understanding, England returned the nod and started chanting the spell and with a glow and a flash of light they suddenly fell into a void.

Everyone looked about them "Oh bravo England, you failed at magic again aru." China said shaking his head.

England spun round and pulled out his magic book checking again and again to check the spell that he had used was correct. "I don't understand, I used the correct spell th-"

"Well hello," a breathy voice broke England off. "I didn't know...you would come...find me." It breathed.

Everyone stood in fighting stances and the voice laughed "You don't need to fight...with me." It said as it came forward and revealed itself to the group.

It was Canada, but, he was wearing a straight jacket, his hair was askew, his glass sat lopsided on his face, he had on a simple pair of trousers, he was bear foot and his eyes were a very deep shade of purple.

England charged at him but 'Canada' disappeared and reappeared beside the Brit as he tumbled to the ground. 'Canada' let out another breathy laugh "Well hello...to you too."

England stood up and growled "Who are you?!" He asked pointing a finger at the man "Because I know you are not Canada!"

The man smiled and shook his head "Well I'm surprised you realised...and I would give a sarcastic clap...but you see I'm a little...tied up." He turned and walked towards America "Well Hello...brother." he breathed "Do you know which emotion...I am?" He whispered.

America glared at the man "Your the Emotion that caused Matty to attack England." He says in a dangerously low voice.

The man blinked and smiled "Yes...and No," he said turning around "Yes I am Christopher...the Mad one...but I am not the one...that has caused...him to act like this...so to speak."

Christopher kept his back turned "What do you mean?" Russia asked.

Christopher ignored the question "Why don't we play...a game?" He asked quietly "I'm sure...I'll have fun." He laughed loudly this time.

He suddenly disappeared but yet he continued talking "Go visit all his emotions and talk to them, they will ask you a question and will give you a weapon if correct, though if wrong, you must answer another question and leave one of your men behind with said emotion."

France growled "We will save Matty, even if it kills us!"

Christopher laughed "Good, because I'm not sure you will live long enough." His laughter continue to ring out even as the void turned into a yellow hallway.

Once the voice stopped the nations were able to comprehend where they were. The hallway was a bright Yellow, the ceiling and flooring were a white and the doors were a nice sunny yellow.

Everyone blinked a couple of times "Vhere are ve?" Germany asked looking at his surroundings.

Russia walked forward and looked at the words on the doors, most had no words on them and would not open, only two had words one saying 'memories' and the other saying 'Felix's Room.'

Russia blinked a couple of times "How did Poland get here?"

The door was suddenly jolted open and Canada stood there with a yellow hoodie, blue jeans and a pair of yellow all stars, his eyes were a golden colour and his hair was a brighter colour than usual "I'm not Poland silly!" He said as the Russian fell in surprise "I'm Felix's, Canada's Happy emotion!" He exclaimed loudly.

The others blinked, this man, Felix, was surprisingly...joyful.

"C'mon lets get you some nice Hot Chocolate!" He said as he skipped into the room singing some random song.

Italy smiled "Ve~ lets go get hot chocolate!" Italy followed the skipping Canadian also skipping and singing a long.

"Don't go in their Idiota!" Romano shouted chasing after his brother.

Germany shook his head "Spain, how you put up vith Romano is beyond me." Germany followed after the Italian with Spain by his side saying nice things about Romano.

The others went in after and were awed at what the saw, It was a huge green field with flowers and rabbits everywhere, a huge tree sat further away and that is where Felix sat pouring drinks for everyone. He looked up and smiled "Don't just stand there come over!" He said waving.

Italy and Spain didn't hesitate to follow the blond mans orders the others were unsure and carefully reached there.

They all sat down under the tree as Felix gave everyone a drink "Arigatou Canada." Japan said as he was handed the hot drink.

Felix smile widened "You said my name correctly! Thank you!" He said giving the Japanese man a hug.

Japan tensed as the man hugged him.

Felix noticed and moved back "Oops Sorry, your...Japan right?" The Japanese man nodded his head "Sorry forgot you don't like to be touched." Felix laughed "That came out more wrong than it should have!"

The Japanese man got a pink hue on his cheeks when he comprehended the words "HonHonHon, Canada is showing his French side."

Felix turned his head and when he spotted his father figure he lept onto him and engulfed him into a hug "Vous pouvez me voir! Vous pouvez me voir! Ce doit être mon jour de chance!"

France looked shocked and felt rather bad for upsetting his son so badly that he freaked out even if they could see him. Sitting up he wrapped his arms around Felix and patted his back "Yes, I can see you Canada."

Felix smiled and stood up "I know why your here." He said his voice dropping to Canada's normal tone "Your here to save Matthew, aren't you?"

America nodded "Yea, Canada's madness got out and we need to save him."

Felix nodded in understanding "Well I guess you want the question then." He took a breath "When is Canada's birthday?"

All of them became silent, now that they think about it, when was his birthday? And how long have they missed it?

England was in the middle of processing it _'If America's birthday is his independence day, maybe so is Canada's.'_ "The first of July."

Felix clapped his hands together "Correct!" Something suddenly glowed and fell into the Canadian's hands. It was a magic wand with a gold star. "Since you answered it correctly you get a Magic wand! Though you cannot answer another question!" Felix said handing England the wand.

England nodded and thanked the Canadian, Felix nodded "Well the lot of you should get going, oh, and, here." Felix stuck a hand in his pocket and pulled out a silver key with a smiley face design on the end. "If you want to enter the Happy memories this is the key to open the door." And handed that also to England "Good Luck! And please, save Canada."

Russia nodded "Da, we will save Matvey."

"Thank you! And Come back anytime!" He shouted as everyone walked out the door.

Prussia closed the door and sighed "Well one down and who knows how many more to go."

China nodded "How many are there aru? And are we ever going to have a look at the memories?" China asked.

England shook his head "No, we could potentially hurt Matthew and I have no idea how many emotions are there."

Germany walked passed everyone and walked ahead "C'mon if ve are going to save Canada we better get going."

Italy was the first to chase after him, then Romano and so on and so forth.

Little did they know a man was watching their every move and was grimacing at how badly Felix trying to put them off "Well, lets see how Babel does."

* * *

_A/N: Chapter 1 is done! I hope you liked it!_

_Translations:_

_Used a translator, so do not hate._

_Allez au diable vous connard Français - go to hell you French asshole._

_Ou je le tuerai - Or I'll kill him._

_Pour ne pas dire que je ne veux pas - Not to say that I won't._

_Vous pouvez me voir ! Vous pouvez me voir ! Ce doit être mon jour de chance ! - You can see me! You can see me! This must be my lucky day!_

_-Signed  
The Bad Touch Trio Girl hehehehehehe~_


	2. Babel: The Confused one

My emotional self.

_A/N: Chapter 2! Thank you everyone who reviewed, favourite and followed this story I'm glad you like it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia!_

* * *

England stared at the key that Felix had given him.

_"If you want to enter the Happy memories this is the key to open the door."_

England shook his head, no, they're not allowed to go in there. Right? "Hey, Angleterre, what are you doing with the key Felix gave you?"

England jumped in surprise and quickly put the key back in his pocket "None of your business frog!"

France raised a eyebrow "'e is my son as well, so yes it is my business." France said trying to grab the key.

"Get your hands away frog!" England shouted grabbing both wrists.

"Vill you two stop fighting!" Germany shouted. They both looked at him and England let go of France's wrist. They both rub the back of their necks as Germany continues to give a lecture with Prussia joining in probably to mock his brother.

"I think we found it, aru." China said as he pointed to a door that was splattered with millions of different colours. Spain pushed the door open and there was a hallway that was the exact same as the door.

Spain opened the door and went inside "Well this is weird," Spain said. "It looks like the owner couldn't decided what colour he wanted."

"Yeah, your right. It took forever to get it like this, but I still feel like there is something missing."

Everyone jumped at the additional voice and looked to the left to see another Canada with one eye blue, the other green. His hair was a mixture of brown and blond and he wore a orange hoodie, blue shoes and pink jeans.

Prussia laughed at the Canadian's appearance. The other male looked at him confused "What's so funny?" He asked tilting his head to the side.

Prussia tried to breathe, but fell over in laughter. The Canadian ran over and started to ask if he was alright, Prussia nodded "I'm fine, I'm fine." He said sitting up.

"B-But you looked like you were injured a second ago? Or did you? M-Maybe-Ugh I'm so confused." 'Canada' held his head.

Prussia patted him on the back "Hey it's okay." Prussia stood up and held out a hand and for the Canadian to take. 'Canada' took it and pulled himself up. "So what's your name?"

'Canada' looked at him for a second before jumping "O-Oh my names Babel, I'm Canada's confused emotion." He said hugging a green Kumajirou that appeared out of nowhere.

America walked towards him "I didn't think Canada had a emotion that looked like...this." He said walking around him.

"S-Sorry 'murica" he said causing the American to freeze.

"What did you call me?" He asked turning around to face the confused Babel.

Babel blinked "'Murica, is that wrong?"

America looked at him then started laughing causing Babel to become more confused "Very funny bro!" He said flinging a arm over Babel's shoulders "Now stop saying my name wrong."

"Huh? That can't be right. I'm pretty sure your name is 'murica." Babel said looking at his sort-of brother.

America looked at Babel "Right this joke is no longer funny bro, drop it." He said with a roll of his eyes.

Babel shrugged "I don't know what your talking about, but ok 'murica." He said as he walked to the door to his room. "Anyway, welcome to my house, come in." He said as he opened the door and walked in.

Again everyone followed seeing no harm. It was weird, on one half of the world was night and on the other was day.

On the day side it was bright and sunny and there was multiple buildings with houses with no one in them and shops that seemed to be fully stocked but no cashiers or anything.

On the night side there was also houses and shops, but lights were on in some of the houses and all the shops were locked.

Italy stood in the middle of the very confusing world "Hey, Doitsu! Do you think this is counted as being in midday?" He said.

Everyone groaned at the pathetic joke. Babel laughed, he had never heard anything like that before and it was pretty funny to him. Because apart from Felix and Amil he had no one to talk to, (apart from Samantha but he never really left his room.)

Everyone looked at the giggling Canadian. They were unsure what was so funny, "Uh...Babel?" Prussia asked.

Babel stopped giggling when he saw everyone looking at him funny. He cocked his head to the side "Why are you looking at me funny?" He asked as he hugged the now purple Kumajirou.

Germany shook his head "Lets just get the question." Germany said.

Babel scrunched his eyebrows "What? What question?" He asked.

China face palmed "Great aru. He doesn't know what we're talking about."

Romano walked up to him "Do you seriously not know? A man named Christopher told us to come here and you would give us a question!"

Babel's eyes widened in fear and jumped behind a bush when he heard the name Christopher "Oh this is bad, very, very, very bad." Babel said shaking like a leaf.

Russia grabbed the hood of Babel's jacket, "What are you not telling us? Do I have to beat it out of you?" Russia said getting a evil aura around him.

Babel trembled in fear and shrunk back. America pulled Babel out of Russia's grip and put him behind him "Stop scaring my bro' or I'll have to hurt you, you commie!" America exclaimed.

"I'd like to see you try." Russia replied taking out his metal pipe out. America returned the favour with a gun pointed at his face. Knocking Babel over at the same time.

Germany came over and told them to put there weapons away because they were hear to save Canada not fight. They ignored him and started fighting each other. Germany tried to pull them apart, but he ended up in the fight.

Italy sick of their fighting Stomped towards them. He grabbed them all by the scruff of the neck and pulled them apart, lifting them up to face him eye to eye; "Will the lot of you stop fighting!" He shouted. "We are trying to save Canada and it's not helping that the lot of you are being assholes and fighting!"

Germany looked wide eyed at the angry italian, if it weren't for the uniform you would mistake him for his brother.

"The lot of you should be ashamed of yourselves. We are his friends and family and we are letting him go crazy because you can't stop fighting for more than two seconds!" He shouted shaking them a little.

Letting go off their collars he let them fall to the ground. He turned "Talk to me when you can apologize and can stop fighting." He hissed walking towards Babel and helping him stand up.

"T-Thank you." He whispered wiping off the dirt that had ended up on his trousers.

Italy smiled and laughed a little "It's fine Ve~."

As Italy explained everything to Babel the others stood there in a some form of shock, except Romano who stood there grinning from ear to ear; proud of his brother who had grown a back bone for 5 minutes to tell the Potato bastard he pretty much hated him right now. Maybe he had rubbed off on him. That made Romano grin even more, maybe he could get Italy to hate Germany forever and they could start acting like brothers again.

Germany sat with his head hung in shame while America and Russia got lectured by France, England and China. Prussia went and sat beside his brother, "Looks like Italy grew a back bone West, what you've been wanting isn't it?" He said.

Germany nodded his head, but he started regretting it. This Italy was...scary, but he hit your sore spot making you feel guilty with just a few words.

Prussia could tell his brother was upset by the whole charade. Sighing he stood up pulling his brother along with him "C'mon West, let's see how Italy's doing." He said. Germany nodded and followed his brother towards Italy where everyone started to gather.

"Ok, he remembers Ve~" Italy said standing beside his brother who slung a arm over his shoulder and congratulated him on earlier.

Babel nodded "Yes, I understand. Now the question..." He paused, briefly thinking before speaking, "What is Canada's favourite day?"

Italy jumped up and down "What abo-" Romano put a hand over his mouth before he continued.

"If you dare say his birthday then I will castrate you." Romano hissed.

Italy pouted "That's not what I was going to say!" He said. But it was muffled because of Romano's hand.

Romano hesitantly removed his hand and sighed "Fine, say it." Romano said wearily.

Italy smiled "The first Saturday of each month!" He chirps.

Babel smiled "Why?"

"Because that is when America goes over to hang out with him." Italy said.

Babel nodded "Correct." Suddenly out of no where a mini gun appeared out of nowhere and landed in his hands. "Here." He said handing it to Italy, which he promptly slung the strap around his shoulder. "As you know you are not allowed to answer another question under certain conditions. For example there are more than us than of you so some will be allowed to answer not all though." Babel put his hand into his hoodie pocket in search for something, "Dammit where did it go?!" He shouted digging through his pockets.

A orange Kumajirou walks towards his master and pawed at his leg. Babel looked down and 'Tsked' at the bear. "Kumajirou what have I told you about taking my stuff without asking?" He muttered before taking the key out the bears mouth and cleaning it.

When it was dry of any polar bear drool he handed a key with a clue mark on the end of it to Italy, "Here, this is for the memories for confusion."

Italy nodded and put the key in his pocket. "I'll keep it safe." Italy said giving the man a hug.

Babel returned it briefly before pulling away and looking off to the side in worry "And I advise you to be careful because Christopher is extremely dangerous and could do anything at anytime, so please be safe."

They all nodded and Babel smiled "Well good luck and save Matthew!"

They walked out the room "We will!" They shouted back before Spain closed the door. "Two down and many more to go." He said walking forward down the hallway.

Everyone followed, but Italy who looked at the door of memories in curiosity. Germany watched him contemplating if Italy really was a coward or pretending to be one. But if so, why?

Prussia grabbed his brothers arm "Earth to West, Houston is calling to say you look like a perverted stalker watching Italy!" He shouted running away.

Germany went scarlet and raced after his brother screaming that when he got his hands on him he was going to send him back to Russia and that he was also going to kill him. Prussia laughed as he ran away from his angered brother, he would thank him later.

Italy didn't hear what was said. He just continued to think until a slap on the back of the head took him out of his thoughts "Ow~" he whined as he clutched his head.

"Then don't be so slow idiota!" Romano said.

"Be nice Lovi~" Spain said standing beside Italy asking him if he was alright.

"I told you not to call me that tomato bastard!" Romano exclaimed as he stared hitting Spain on the head with his fists.

"DAMMIT!" Christopher shouted banging his hands off the desk. "What is wrong with these people?" Christopher said slumping back into his chair. "There to smart for their own good." He glared at the happy Italian, "I need to keep an eye on him." He said taping his chin. "Maybe I could end this game and kill them all?" He thought.

"Mmmhmm!" Christopher turned towards Canada who was tied and gagged to a table that sat upright.

Christopher grinned "Well maybe I'll let them continue the game because it's fun to see you like this, but maybe I'll add in a few 'surprises'." He laughed as he turned back towards the screen.

Canada struggled against the restraints,but gave up realising it was pointless_ 'Please save me guys, please.'_

* * *

_A/N: Well that is chapter two, I hope you enjoyed. I wonder who Amil and Samantha are?_

_Guess you'll just have to wait to find out._

_Reviews are awesome. Flames are not._

_-Signed  
The Bad Touch Trio Girl hehehehehehe~_


	3. Samantha: The Embarrassed one

My emotional self

_A/N: Chapter 3 is now here, Thank you everyone reading this story! I have 18 followers and 13 favourites and that was only for chapter 2! Thank you guys! When ever I see the number it makes me jump up and down with joy that people love my story. Along with the review, I appreciate every single one that I get, Thank you!_

_Anyway I'll stop writing this authors note and let you read this chapter._

_Disclaimer: Do not own Hetalia!_

* * *

Germany continued to hang his head in shame from the earlier events. How dare he make Italy angry! Italy was supposed to be the happy positive one, the one who would panic even if you got a paper cut, the one that stuck by your side through everything. How dare he! Germany, make the first person (except Prussia) that actually cared about him and helped him through wars angry?

Germany continued to sink deeper and deeper into his thoughts, and because of that he didn't notice the wall in front of him. With a 'thud' and a 'groan' he fell to the ground. Prussia burst out laughing at his brother's injury and eventually everyone joined in on the laughter, even Italy.

Germany felt wounded. Everyone was making fun of him. Japan, Prussia even Italy, the only three that actually ever cared about him. Pushing himself to his feet he kept his face faced away from the group and his eyes hidden under his hat. It didn't matter how stoic Germany was, his eyes told everything and Prussia had learned to read his emotions from one glance of his eyes.

Germany continued to walk forward away from the laughter, trying to ignore his brothers excuse saying it was funny, so he had to laugh. Germany didn't find it funny, when someone else hit a wall he would go over and help them and ask if they were okay. But that was probably because his nose was always stuck in a book or work when he was in his house and when Italy stayed with him during WWII he ended up picking up habits from him.

Tears brimmed at his eyes as the pounding headache he had from the guilt became a hundred times worse from hitting the wall and a extra ten from everyone's laughter. How did a nation like him end up becoming so weak to the brink that he was subjected to tears everytime someone laughed at him? He was weak, useless.

Germany shook his head as he moved further away from the group, he couldn't get himself to caught up in those thoughts. That could lead him down a dangerous path that would be hard to turn back from, "BRUDER!" That caused him and his thoughts to come to a screeching halt, "Jesus West, you thought you vould have slowed down for your awesome bruder after ze fortieth shout."

Germany rolled his eyes knowing his brother was just exaggerating "Vhatever Prussia." He said. At current time he was feeling bad and why not use his brother as a punching bag? What is the worst that could happen?

Prussia blinked, "Hey you didn't call me bruder?"

Germany glared at him, "Vhy should I? I don't see vhy you deserved to be called zat. Actually vhy should I call you Prussia? when that country doesn't exist anymore, if you could even call it that."

Prussia put his hands up in defense but his face was scrunched up in anger "Woah, vhat did I do to you?" He spat.

Germany turned around with his teeth ground together and fist clenched, "vhat do you mean, 'vhat did you do?'" he asked pointing a finger at Prussia, "You treat me like shit, and zen mock me. Vell I'm sorry 'awesome Prussia' that I refused to be treated like shit anymore."

Prussia clenched both his hands into fists and went into a fighting stance "If your looking for a fight West, zen go ahead, hit me."

"I think I'll take your offer on zat," he said as he lifted his fist high.

But it was caught all too soon by America who pinned both his hands behind his back, then pushed him to the floor to sit on top of him to pin him down. "I think you need to calm down." America shouted.

Germany twisted and struggled screaming in German to let him go, France and Spain came along to help America when they saw he was having a hard time keeping him down on the ground. "Ihr seid alle Arschlöcher! du mich verspotten und dann geben Sie nicht spotten mir eine Chance, sich zu wehren?! die viele von euch sind Arschlöcher! Arschlöcher! Arschlöcher! Wieso habe ich verloren, Sie Menschen?! Sie haben nichts in euren Köpfen weil Ihr Idioten, Idioten, Idioten!" He shrieked.

Prussia crouched down to his level and hit him on the head with his fist angering the German more "Calm. Down. We didn't do anything to you, but suddenly everything's our fault? How are you supposed to get a fair game if we don't?" Prussia said still angered that his brother had tried to attack him and mocked his country out of nowhere.

Germany was about to shout at him when he saw the disapproving glances of everyone. Italy's was a glare. Why? What had he done to deserve this? To always be judged by everyone without fair trial. The war wasn't his fault. He didn't have a choice. He only got in arguments because most of the time the other party was wrong. Is it his fault he's trying to act like a human being? Germany stopped struggling and collapsed with his face pressed against the cold tiled floors "I give up." He whispered. "I give up on everything."

Prussia sat back on the balls of his heels his eyebrows raised in confusion. One minute he's trying to kill everyone the next he just lays there spewing nonsense, "What's the point in trying, when all I do is fail?" he murmured, "All I do is get judged, is it to much to ask too be able to go a day without being glared at or screamed at? Is it really too much to ask?" Germany was met with silence. lifting his head with his eyes brimmed with unshed tears, he screamed at his brother "Is it too much to ask Bruder?!" He collapsed to the ground once more in frustrated tears.

Prussia saying he was confused would be a understatement. His brother must have bi-polar disorder or something. Taking Germany's hat off he placed a pale hand on Germany's golden locks and ruffled them. Germany lifted his head and Prussia chuckled a little, "Unfortunately bruder, it is. Hey, I don't go one day vithout being judged." He said sadly "It's just one of theses things that I, nor anyone else can help vith."

Germany's tears stopped and his cheeks started to dry. Prussia patted his shoulder, "C'mon let's get you off the ground bruder."

Germany nodded and let his brother help him to his feet. "Now a hug." Prussia said with his arms wide. Germany welcomed the hug before he quickly pulled back cheeks suddenly lit a flame when he realised what he was doing. He had just blown a fuse in front of everyone and broken down, then hugged his brother at the same time. Now fully embarrassed, Prussia laughed and hit him on the back, placing the hat back on his head "Embarrassed? Good. Teach you not to throw tantrums in public." He said and cackled as his brothers cheeks became a brighter red.

"Ich bin so Versand Sie nach Rußland." Germany muttered before grabbing for his brother.

Prussia dodged, "Not if you can't catch me." Prussia raced down the hall and around a corner. Germany following not far behind.

**Hetalia!**

Before long the rest of the group found the two Germans. It was almost comical, if they weren't in such a serious situation they would have laughed their heads off. Germany had his hands encircled around Prussia's throat and was strangling him. Prussia grasped the two hands in a plea to let go, but it did not seem to register to the German or rather he did not care.

"I think we should continue through those doors, da?" Russia said childishly, that sent shivers down everyone's spine.

Japan quickly scurried over to the doors and pulled them open. The hallway was a bright Pink. The ceiling was a 'Salmon' and the doors were a deep pink, close to red but not quiet.

"A-Are you h-here t-to save Canada?" A quiet voice squeaked. Everyone turned their heads to look at the man whose head was peaking out from behind the doorframe to his room. His face became Red and he hid behind the doorframe.

Spain walked forward, towards the door and looked at the man that had just asked him the question. He had strawberry blond hair and hot pink eyes. His shirt was pink and his Skirt was a red and he wore black converses. "Sí, we are."

The man screamed and jumped fifty feet in the air, his face burst into a bright red that could rival Romano. Spain walked into the room.

It was a normal room. If you call a normal room where someone had gotten a paintball gun and turned the whole room Pink. Then yes, just a normal room.

Spain laughed at the Canadian as the others followed him into the room. "You look like a tomato!" He said laughing as he poked the mans cheek, making him go even more red in the face.

Romano stormed over to the two men and grabbed Spain's collar, "Stop harassing him you pervert!" He shouted as he pulled the man away.

"Awww, but Lovi~" Spain said pouting.

"What did I tell you about calling me that dammit?!" He shouted grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him forward so they were face to face.

A giggle was heard from the blond man and Romano looked at him with a red face.

He immidiantly stopped giggling and jumped behind a pink chair peeking his eyes over it. "S-Sorry, I-I sh-shouldn't h-have laughed." He stuttered.

Russia went over to the man and grabbed the back of his shirt lifting him up high, causing him to become a deeper shade of red. "A-Ah, P-please put m-me down. You can see up my skirt!" He shouted, slightly panicked.

America looked at his brothers emotion and fell over laughing with seeing him in a skirt.

'Canada' became redder and tears collected in his eyes, "P-PLEASE PUT ME DOWN!" He shouted slightly panicked.

Prussia was the one to get Russia to put 'Canada' down, (Thank god he had vodka with him. Not that he liked the stupid Russian's drink.)

"T-Thank you, P-Prussia." He stuttered.

"Well the awesome always helps out everyone! Ksesesesese~" he laughed his signature laugh as he patted 'Canada's' shoulder.

'Canada' shot a glare at his brother "And Thank you, America. Your the best brother in the world because even though I shouted for help you stood there laughing at me, thanks a lot." He said pulling his skirt down.

America blinked, and shrugged at his brothers sarcasm. 'Canada' sighed in frustration before standing straight and trying to act as calmly as possible. "I-I'm sorry about earlier, p-please take a seat." He said as he sat back in a single pink seat, the others sat on the pink couches and Spain coaxed Romano to sit with him on the love seat, (Well he actually dragged him there and wrapped his arms around the mans waist to keep him there, but oh well.)

"M-My name is S-Samantha, C-Canada's embarrassed emotion." He stuttered picking up a pillow and hugging it to his chest to try and comfort himself.

"Can I ask why you're wearing a skirt lad?" England asked, while trying to sit as far away as possible from France.

Samantha blushed harder, "Since I'm his embarrassed emotion I wear a skirt because Canada would be embarrassed if he went out dressed as a girl, and my name is Samantha because he was thinking during one of the meetings about how embarrassing it would be if he had a girls name, and...well..." He became silent and crossed his legs on the seat.

Romano grinned and walked over to Canada "Well, can you tell us one of the most embarrassing moments Canada has had?"

Samantha's face went bright red at the memory and shook his head violently, "N-No, n-not ever." He protested.

Romano lifted Samantha up without warning and placed him on his shoulders, he started spinning in a circle making the Canadian scream and clutch Romano's head and his skirt before they saw his underwear.

Romano stopped spinning "You gonna tell us?" He asked while grinning.

Samantha shook his head "Not o-over m-my dead body!" He screamed as they span round again and again until he shouted out the memory, "When Prussia kissed Canada while he was drunk!"

Romano came to a screeching halt and froze, "...What?" He asked letting the Canadian off his shoulders and onto the ground which he promptly fell on his knees, and tried to concentrate on stopping the world spinning.

Everyone's head turned towards the Prussian and dark auras surrounded them all, (well, not Japan and China, but that's for a reason I'm not bothered explaining.)

America grabbed the front of Prussia's shirt and lifted him off the couch, "prepare to die." America said as everyone crowded around the Prussian.

"N-No! It was a accident!" He shouted as everyone started beating the poor Prussian up.

Romano helped Samantha stand up, "Sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He muttered.

Samantha smiled softly "It's okay, as long as no one gets hurt." He stared at the cloud of dust full of the fighting people. "Well almost everyone."

Romano nodded and helped the Canadian sit down on one of the couches, he sat beside him and started to casually talk to him, ignoring the others that seemed to be intent on killing the Prussian. But then that usually seems like a daily occurrence between the nations, except different people and occasionally for different reasons, so it was easy enough for him to ignore the lot of them.

**Hetalia!**

Prussia sat bloodied and bruised in the corner of the pink room as the others sat back on the couches and started talking to Samantha again.

"How long has Canada had this Madness emotion." America asked to the Embarrassed Canadian.

Samantha shrugged and brought his legs up to his body and hugged them close. "He's always been there I guess. Well ever since Canada was taking away from France, so...since he was 5? I think." He said as France glared at England. "He wasn't like he was now though, he used to be a 10 year old version of Canada and he would constantly challenge us to games. He always won. He was always good at games." Samantha sighed and crossed his legs into a basket.

"So what happened to Christopher?" Russia asked giving that creepy smile hoping to scare the man.

Samantha raised a eyebrow at the creepy smile that the Russian seemed to be giving him, "Well, I'm not sure myself. Just a week ago he was 10 and then suddenly he was a full grown adult that seemed to isolate himself. He used to always, no matter what time it was, ask one of us for a game, and he was kind as well and always smiling no matter what emotion he was." Samantha smiled at the memories, "I remember while playing chess with him, asking why he was always the opposite of his emotion. Do you know what he replied with? 'Why should we act like the emotions we represent, just because someone told us to?'"

Samantha chuckled "He surprised me, I really didn't expect that answer from him." He said leaning his head on his hand. "He was a good kid. I miss him."

Everyone's gazes softened as Samantha explained the sad tale. Prussia slung a arm over Samantha's shoulder, looking perfectly healthy "Don't worry, we'll bring him back." Prussia said. Samantha blushed and nodded. "Well would you mind giving us a question so we can help save him?" Prussia asked.

Samantha blushed harder, "Y-Yea, s-sure." Samantha scrunched his eyebrows in concentration, before he spoke "What is Canada's favourite sport?" He said tilting his head to the side.

Prussia laughed "Easy, it's Hockey!" Prussia shouted.

Samantha nodded and out of nowhere a silver sword appeared. On the handle there was the exact same cross that sat around the Prussian and German's neck at the top on both sides. At the base a black gem sat on both sides as well. Samantha handed the item to the Prussian along with a key, that had a face with a pink hue across it's cheeks.

"Danke." Prussia said pocketing the key. Moving back he swished the sword around screaming he was awesome like he did when he was younger. He then stop and threw the sword in the air and caught the handle as it landed. "Good weight, nice design." Prussia stared at the handle, striking America's hero pose he shoved the sword in the air and shouted "I declare this sword AWESOME!"

When Prussia started paying attention to reality again he noticed that everyone was cowering behind the couches and Italy was screaming for help while cling onto Romano.

Prussia blinked then smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. Germany stood up from behind the couch and walked towards his brother, and brung his hand down onto Prussia's head. German curses flew from Prussia's lips as his younger brother hit him on the head.

Others grinned, as Prussia really deserved that for almost chopping their heads off.

Samantha laughed and also stood up and walked towards his room door. He opened it and nodded his head "I think you guys better get going." He said as everyone walked out the room. "Good luck, and please, save Christopher and Matthew!"

He said as he waved goodbye to everyone. Everyone waved back before they continued walking. Prussia smirked, _'I have the key to Canada's embarrassing memories, I have a feeling we're going to need these keys for a reason and I can't wait to see them. Blackmail, here I come!'_

"THEY ARE ALL USELESS! WHY DO I BOTHER WITH THIS GAME?!" Christopher shouted yanking his hair as if he were going to tear it out.

Sighing he dropped his hands and looked at his victim, he walked towards the main Canadian and tapped his nose "Oh, that's right. You said that I couldn't kill any of them and in return you would give me control of your body. But you never said anything about playing any games. Did you now? And you can't kill anyone in a game, because they are not real. And Matthew, haven't you said it yourself before? If they never actually lived does it mean that they actually ever existed?" Christopher smirked and sat back down at the desk. "But, I think we need to liven things up? What do you think Matthew?"

"Mmmmmhmmmhmm!" He said shaking his head.

Christopher laughed, "Too bad. You don't have a choice." He said as he hit a button.

The floor started shaking and everyone had to grip the walls and each other in a attempt to keep balance.

"What the hell is happening aru?" China asked as he tried to cling onto the wall for dear life.

"I-I don't know, but it doesn't look good!" Prussia shouted as he was suddenly separated by a wall from his brother and from everyone else except France. Prussia's pupils dilated. "Bruder?" He asked quietly walking towards the wall. When he received no reply he slammed both his hands on the wall "BRUDER, CAN YOU HEAR ME?! BRUDER ANSWER ME!" He screamed slamming his hands against the wall.

France placed his hands on his friend's shoulders and carefully pulled him away from the wall. "Prussia it's okay. Russia isn't 'ere and I promise you, your brot'er is safe." France said pulling his friend into a loose embrace.

Prussia nodded his head, but continued to tremble. France let his friend go, but grabbed his hand and the recently obtained sword he had dropped in the other "Come, It looks like all we are in is a maze. We shall be fine as long as you follow me." France gave a comforting smile to his scared friend, Prussia nodded and gave a smile in return, but it did not reach his eyes.

France internally frowned. He didn't like seeing one of his friends like this, but he couldn't fix past traumas. There was nothing he could do, but help Prussia keep his mind off the thought.

France, trying to think on how to help him, started to look about the place, until he heard a little chirp. Looking towards the area where the noise had come from he saw Prussia's little bird sitting on his shoulder.

Placing the sword in-between his belt and trousers for the time being he offered his hand to the bird that happily jumped onto his hand. Looking back towards the trembling Prussian he saw his eyes had traveled back towards the floor.

France let the Prussian's hand go and lifted his chin so he looked towards him, "Look who I found." He said holding his hands out that encased the small yellow bird "It looks like he's worried about you."

The little yellow bird, seeing his master so scared and upset flew towards him and started cheeping in worry. Prussia smiled at his smaller friend, and this time it reached his eyes.

France grabbed his hand again, "Lets get going." France said. Prussia nodded his head and grabbed Gilbird and placed him on his head as he followed France, feeling slightly better.

Germany looked around. It seemed they were in a maze. Looking to his left he saw none other than Italy. Germany quickly looked away as guilt seeped into his soul. Lately he seemed only to be able to make him angry, and seeing the happy Italian angry, it just...it just didn't sit well with the German.

Italy sighed, he was stuck with Germany. It's not that he hated him, it was that he was sick of the German fighting while they were trying to help their friend. It made it seem like he did not care at all.

Looking towards the German he suddenly froze. The guilt in his eyes made the Italian feel guilty as well. Damn. Did he hurt him that badly?

Sighing once more he grabbed the German's hand causing Germany to jerk his head up. Italy gave him a smile, "Ve~ Let's go Germany!" He said sweetly.

Just as Italy was about to start running, Germany gripped his hand to stop him "Italy..." He said quietly earning a curious look from Italy. "I-I'm sorry for earlier, I-I shouldn't have acted like that." He said quietly.

Italy blinked then gave a soft smile. Lifting Germany's head up, he took the other hand that had been griping Germany's hand moments ago and wiped away a stray tear from Germany's eye. "I forgive you Germany. Now lets get out of here." Italy said smiling.

Germany grinned and nodded as the smaller Italian dragged him away.

**Hetalia!**

It had been over 5 hours at least, by the time they had made it out of the maze. Prussia sighed as he and France made it out, he had started crying at some point, France had tried to stop him crying, but it just wasn't working.

When Prussia caught sight of his brother he ran straight towards him and tackled him into the ground, "Ah! B-Bruder!" Germany shouted as he was tackled.

Prussia sobbed into his shirt as he clung onto him. Germany's gaze softened as he sat up "Hey, Vhat's wrong?" He asked hugging his brother.

"Wand...Sie...Berlin." He sobbed as memories flowed back.

Germany tensed a little before petting his brothers head. "Hey, It's okay, I'm here and we're both safe." He said.

Prussia looked up and sniffled. Lifting his hand up he wiped away the tears before giving him a half hearted grin "Guess it's my turn to be embarrassed." Prussia whispered.

"It's alr-"

"Prussia!" Spain said as he came flying and tackled Prussia to the ground, "Are you alright mi amigo? France said you were upset." Spain said in panic.

Prussia groaned as his head collided with the floor, but when hearing his panicking friend ask him a question he immediately grinned at laughed "Ksesesesese~ I'm fine Toni!" He said sitting up, "But thank you." He said placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

Italy helped Germany up when Japan, America and England came from the maze with a Russian and a Chinese man not to far behind them. England was limping along with his arms over the American's and Japanese mans shoulders.

France rushed over and asked what had happened. "Bugger off." England said, but the American laughed and explained that England had tried to climb the wall, and had actually gotten halfway up before slipping and falling to the ground. He said like the hero he was he had tried to catch him before he hit the ground, but didn't quite make it in time.

"Honhonhon Angleterre, and I thought you were only bad at cooking and those things you call insults." France said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up you stupid French monkey face!" England said as he became crimson realising he had just proven France's point.

"Something's never change Angleterre!" He said laughing again at his old enemy.

Christopher stood up from his seat and walked to the nearest wall and bashed his head against it until a huge bunch of cracks were left and a noticeably sized dent. Turning back around he sat back down at his desk and slammed his head against that as well. "This has became stupid, there must be away to keep the deal and spice things up." He groaned.

Canada walked up to Christopher in a maid dress and handed him a plate of pancakes and maple syrup with a glass of Orange juice. Blushing, for having to wear the indecent outfit, he asked a simple question that got Christopher laughing, "Why do I have to wear this?"

"Because you have no choice, idiot." Christopher replied.

Canada sighed as he lifted his hand to the collar around his neck. Make a step out the door and ZAP you would be knock out and chained back up. "What happened to you Christopher? you used to be so nice."

Christopher grimaced and grabbed Canada's wrist pulling him towards himself, "Them, is what happened to me." He hissed point towards the large computer screens. "If they hadn't mistreated you, then I wouldn't be like this."

Canada looked away. He was right, but! That didn't mean he had to hate them!

"Ah! That's it!" He exclaimed pushing Canada back so he landed on the floor. "What if I added more puzzles in between?!" He said with a bright crazy smile.

Canada looked at Christopher as he started to laugh crazily, he began to panic inside. Has he been underestimating him the whole time?

Now with that thought in mind he gave a shiver as Christopher picked up a microphone and turned it on with a evil laugh he shouted into the microphone with enthusiasm "I've became bored with you so I have decided to spice things up a bit!"

"I will be adding more challenges so you have to be ready all the time!" He cackled scaring Canada and everyone else, even the other Canada's.

Canada swallowed.

_'Please be careful.'_

* * *

_A/N: Italy forgave Germany! Hooray!_

_Poor Prussia._

_Well at least he had a happy ending._

_But will Canada?_

_Translations:_

_Ihr seid alle Arschlöcher ! du mich verspotten und dann geben Sie nicht spotten mir eine Chance, sich zu wehren?! die viele von euch sind Arschlöcher! Arschlöcher! Arschlöcher! Wieso habe ich verloren, Sie Menschen?! Sie haben nichts in euren Köpfen bevause Ihr Idioten, Idioten, Idioten! - You're all assholes! you mock me and then don't give me a chance to fight back?! the lot of you are assholes! assholes! assholes! How did I lose to you people?! you have nothing in your heads because your idiots, idiots, idiots!_

_Ich bin so Versand Sie nach Rußland - I'm so shipping you off to Russia._

_Wand...Sie...Berlin - Wall...You...Berlin._

_-Signed  
The Bad Touch Trio Girl hehehehehehe~_


	4. Amil: The hopeful one

My emotional self

_A/N: Chapter 4! 19 favourites and 24 followers in counting!_

_I'm sorry this took so long to post, but I originally was going to post it a week ago, but I accidentally deleted it and I hadn't saved it. Well I guess that's a lessoned learned._

_Thanks for being patient._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia *sobs*_

* * *

I've became bored with you so I have decided to spice things up a bit! I will be adding more challenges so you have to be ready all the time

_'Damn and we were just getting good at it as well'_ France thought.

England groaned and looked down at his ankle, "Well this is going to be a bloody pain in the arse." England Said as he tried to move his ankle but hissed as pain shot through it.

"Don't worry England dude! You'll be fine because I'M THE HERO! AHAHAHAH!" America shouted. He continued to laugh his obnoxious laugh as England groaned in dismay. France laughed as well at his enemy pain.

Japan stared at his old mentor with a pleading look in his eyes. China grinned and continued to talk Russia pretending like he was interested in this conversation. (Okay maybe he wasn't pretending.)

Romano rushed over to Italy and asked if he was okay and threatened Germany that if he got any 'Potato germs' on him, he would make sure he would murder him within a inch of his life.

Prussia stood up and picked up the sword he had dropped from Spain's tackle and laid the blade on his shoulder. "C'mon, we better continue to look for Mattie." Prussia said walking away.

Everyone nodded and followed Prussia to the next hallway.

**Hetalia!**

The found themselves standing in a white hallway along with a white ceiling and flooring. Snowflakes were painted on the walls and on the ceiling was grey clouds, but a bit of yellow was in between the grey with the words in black beside it 'A cloud always has a silver lining.'

"H-Hello!" A man shouted from a door.

Everyone turned to see who it was to find a man with blond, silver hair. A white hoodie, trousers and shoes. His eyes were a silver and his glasses were also silver.

The man walked up to them, "H-Hi I-m Amil, Canada's hope emotion. I hope we can be friends." He said kindly.

America gave him a thumbs up, "Of course we can bro!"

Amil gave a soft smile, "I-I'm glad."

Amil turned around a waved a hand forward, "Come." He said walking towards one of the doors.

The others followed and were surprised to find a nice cozy cottage. Amil walked over to the fireplace and lit a fire. "Felix said you were coming over, Sorry I never got extra chairs out, the earthquake kinda stopped me." Amil smiled.

"It's okay we understands, all to well." France grimaced at earlier events.

Amil looked a little confused, but shrugged his shoulders, "Well okay, but I'm not sure what your talking about." Scratching his head he looked to the ceiling. "Make yourself comfortable while I get you guys a drink."

Amil disappeared to the kitchen and the others did as he asked.

He returned with 12 hot chocolates and handed everyone a cup each and took one for himself. Sitting himself in a armchair he proped his feet up on the coffee table and sank into the chair with a sigh. "I'm so tired, I've been running about all day, first I went to see Felix, Babel and Samantha. Then along came Christopher declaring he was now running the show, then I was shoved back into my room. I then went and got firewood, and my luck seems to suck today so there was also a blizzard." Christopher raised a hand to his head and rubbed his temples, "Today sucked as per usual."

"What do you mean?" Italy asked looking towards Amil.

Amil looked at Italy and sighed once more letting a sad smile grace his lips. "Well, I'm the hope emotion remember, so I'm always active. Because Canada always hopes to be seen and heard, but it never happens which brings me down as well."

America looked down at his drink and looked at himself in the reflection it gave.

"But life is like that I guess." Amil closed his eyes and leaned back, "Life's a bitch and we all know it."

"But that doesn't mean you have to stop hoping!" Italy exclaimed the mini gun hitting his side, (Bet you forgot about that, didn't you?)

Amil looked towards the small Italian again, "Oh, but it does."

Italy jumped to his feet scaring Romano that much he nearly spilt the drink on himself. "Just because it didn't work the first time or the second or the third. Doesn't mean you should give up!" Italy shouted.

"Yes, it may take a while to get to your goal, but it doesn't matter, as long as you keep trying you'll eventually make it!"

Amil stared at him and laughed a little. "Do you know how ling I've been trying? Over a 100 years. Do you know how painful that is?" Amil said sadly.

"Feli is right, I know exactly how you feel. I'm constantly under Feli's shadow. I'm never treated as nice as him, but that's probably because I have a foul attitude and I'm not that likeable, but I still try." Romano said quietly as he looked to the floor as he let out the confession.

Amil stared at Canada's friend. Well technically also his, but whatever. Maybe he was right?

Amil sighed. "Well I guess." He said, "Maybe your right."

Italy placed a hand on Amil's shoulder. "I know I'm right!"

Amil laughed a little, "Alright then, your right."

"Don't encourage him!" Germany shouted pulling the Italian back onto the floor.

"Aw, but Germany~" Italy whined, "That's not fair!"

Amil laughed harder and wiped a stray tear and sat up. "It makes sense why your so happy!" Amil laughed.

Smiling he sat the hot chocolate down "Well I guess you should go save Canada, and be hero's." Amil said glancing over at America who was boasting at how much of a hero he is.

"The question is, What I Canada's pet named and what animal is it?"

"Aha, Kumajirou and it is a polar bear!" Russia said with a smile.

Everyone looked at Russia with eyes like saucers, "Um, Russia-san, how did you...know that?" Japan asked a little frightened.

"I once called Matvey and asked how to get rid of polar bears that were gnawing on your head. He said his pet Kumajirou was did it all the time and that there was nothing to worry about. I just guessed that was also a polar bear too." Russia said with a smile.

Amil feeling a chill run up his spine quickly summoned the weapon and handed it to Russia.

Russia smiled and thrusted it into the air "MAGIC METAL PIPE OF PAIN!" He shouted with joy.

Everyone moved a couple of inches away from Russia as he proclaimed this. This was not good. Amil had pretty much giving Russia his ultimate weapon.

In everyone's eyes...they were doomed.

France shook his head and stood up, picking the Englishman up as well. America had said he was too heavy which everyone knew was a lie, but who was France to not take an offer like that. "Well we better get going." He said as he left the room with a protesting England.

Everyone said their thanks and left as well.

England pounded his fist's into France's back, "Put me down you bloody frog!" He shouted while continuing his assault.

France grunted at the force of England's attack. "Mon petit lapin, please could you stop hitting me. I know you don't like this, but I was the only one willing to carry you, unless you would rather Russia to carry you?"

England froze and stopped his protest and fighting. It was either him or Russia.

...

England already knew the answer to that question. Resting against his back he wrapped his arms around France's neck to keep balance.

They continued walking when they suddenly heard a voice.

"PAPA!" France knew that voice anywhere. With England still on his back he rushed towards the sound.

"Wait France!" Prussia shouted, but it fell on deaf ears as France continued his running. England clung to him for dear life, France not caring who or what was trying to stop him kept running until he reached the voice.

When he reached there he saw Canada pressed up against Christopher with a arm round his waist and a knife against his throat. Canada held Christopher's arm so the knife wouldn't dig to deep into his throat.

Sadly he still wore the maid outfit but that was France's least of concerns. "Mathieu! Are you alright?!" France asked as he watched his son squirm uncomfortably.

"I-I'm okay, I-I guess." Canada replied.

France glared at Canada's captor, "Let him go! He doesn't belong to you!"

"Does he belong to you?" Christopher retorted.

"No, but he is my son and I love him!" France shouted taking a cautious step forward.

"Is that why you left him with that Englishman that currently occupies your back?" Christopher asked with a grin.

France's face turned grim and his whole body went rigid. His bangs covered his eyes and his lips were turned down in a deep frown. England was so scared of France in that moment. He had never seen such a expression on his figure before. He was hunched over like he was carrying a ton of weight on his shoulder's and it didn't seem like it would dissapear anytime soon.

Christopher grinned, "No reply you bastard?" He asked. Still no reply, "Still no reply? What are you, you ugly, useless, asshole of a Frenchman?! You couldn't take care of your brothers, you even killed one of them! You couldn't take care of Canada? No wonder everyone hates you! Your friends probably only pity you, Everyone only pretends to like you, you are that disgusting!" Christopher spat.

"No... It's not...it's not..." France was having so many conflicting emotion, actions, thoughts, that he couldn't think straight. Everything was everywhere scattered across parts of the brain that were so forbidden he didn't even touch.

"It's not what? Answer me!" Christopher shouted with a Cheshire grin.

France shook and let the salty tears fall from his eyes as he collapsed to his knees. He didn't let go of England, he was to scared to. He was scared that if he did England would disappear and all that would be left was him and darkness.

Christopher stared at the fallen figured and started to chuckle. It suddenly then became a series of evil laughs then into Crazy laughter. Canada stared at his father and knew he had to say something. "Papa, listen, please. Don't listen to Christopher, this isn't true, none of it. You didn't have a choice but to give me up, and I don't blame Papa England either. It's not his fault that he took me, it was your bosses fault and his. Your friends love you along with Italy and Romano. Please don't listen to him. I love you so much." Canada smiled at France's shocked face, but he gasped as the knife held against his neck cut him a little.

France stared shocked, was, was he really telling the truth. Seeing the care in Canada's eyes his sadness and shock turned into anger and determination. Standing up with England still on his back he charged forward heading towards Christopher.

But before he could reach him the floor beneath his feet had fell out from under them creating a huge hole. France held onto the edge with his right hand and held onto England with the other.

France threw England up onto safe ground before he or England let go. France was about to lift himself up when his fingers were crushed under Christopher's foot. He let out a ear piercing scream. "I think we've had enough of your interruptions." Christopher hissed. "Sayonara Papa." He said as he moved his foot and let France fall into the abyss of nothingness.

"FRANCIS!" "PAPA!" England and Canada both screamed. England looked at the black nothingness and began to sob. Canada sobbed as well for his father.

England punched Christopher's leg like a helpless child "Your a monster!" He screamed.

Christopher kicked him off to the side. "Papa!" Canada cried, but was silenced as the knife was pressed harder against his throat. "Be quiet there is nothing you can do." He whispered. Canada hung his head as he and Christopher disappeared.

England continued to sob as he dragged himself over to the edge. His enemy, his lover, his friend, was now gone. The man he married and then divorced. The man he loved and still did was gone in a blink of a eye.

Placing his legs over the edge he spoke quietly, "If I can't live with you, I'll die with you." He stared at the ceiling and closed his eyes. "See you France."

He was just about to throw himself over the edge when a hand grabbed his wrist. "I wouldn't think that is a good idea."

England jumped slightly. Looking down at the man who's hand it belonged to, he saw the Frenchman. "F-France?"

"Oui, it is me. Now if you wouldn't mind helping me up." He said. All that was really keeping him up was his hand around England's wrist.

England snapping into somewhat reality and pulled him up and helped him sit beside him, "Merci Arth-" France never got to finish his sentence as he was suddenly engulfed in a large hug. "Arth-"

"Shut up." France became quiet. The man's voice sounded very serious and he thought he should give him his moment to talk. "What did you think you were doing?" England asked him quietly.

"Trying to save Mathieu," France replied without a second thought.

"I know that. But what did you think you were doing charging at him?" England asked crushing the back of France's shirt into his hands.

"I..." France had no reply.

"Did you actually think it was smart to Charge at Christopher and Canada? You have seen what he can do, and you thought it was a smart idea to attack him head on?!" England screamed looking up at France.

France was taking back by England's sight. He had tears pooling in his eyes, they wanted to escape their watery prison, but the owner would not let them. "What were you think?! You could have bloody died you stupid fucking frog!" England screamed, clenching his eyes tightly so as to not let the salty wave of tears fall from his eyes.

But alas, it did not help, row after row of tears fell from his eyes as he sobbed his heart out. He buried his face into France's shirt so he did not see his face.

France was shocked and everything in his brain was becoming like a traffic jam in new york. Shaking his head he sorted his thoughts out of everything that just happened and breathed out. Right now everything was a mess, he didn't know if he could fix all that was currently going wrong. But, he knew for a fact that he could fix Arthur's sorrow.

France placed a hand on the small of England's back and one on the back of his head and whispered soothing things into his ear. "Everything's going to be okay Angleterre." He whispered, "Everything will be fine, I'm okay, everything will be okay."

Though many things he was saying was probably a lie, he needed to calm England down before he could have a proper conversation with him and before the others got here.

After 5 minutes of reassurance, England was calm. "You feel better Arthur?" France asked.

The Englishman nodded and lay his head on the man's chest, "Sorry," he spoke quietly, "I shouldn't have done that."

France shook his head and clicked his tongue "Don't be, it's okay. I don't actually remember the last time you cried this much. So I'm guessing this isn't the only thing that was making you cry? Correct?" He said lifting his chin and wiping away a couple of stray tears.

England nodded again. England stared at the man's face and considered or not if he should kiss him. "Go ahead, I'm not stopping you." France said quietly. England jumped slightly, but seeing as France was okay with it.

England tilted his head up and was about to kiss him "Hey England dude!" A American shouted from around a corner.

England eyes shot open and he jumped off France's lap. France annoyed and seemingly disappointed in the interruption, pouted a little.

"Yo Britain, we were searching everywhere for you guys! What happened?"

England glared at the Frenchman, but France knew he didn't mean it. "This Frog nearly got himself killed, that's what!"

"Is that why there's like a huge hole on the ground?" America asked.

"Oui, but I blame England, because of thoes bushy eyebrows." France said playfully.

"Wait so England's eyebrows caused this? I knew those things were evil! But don't worry Iggy I'll save you because I'm the hero!"

England groaned as France laughed. Everyone appeared behind America. "But shouldn't you like, use your magic or something?"

England blinked then hit himself on the head, his magic, of course. Going into his cloak pocket he took out his magic wand and waved it in the air fixing the hole instantly.

"And you actually didn't think about zat?" France deadpanned.

"Well sorry I was worried about your sorry ass!" England shouted.

"Dudes!" America said placing his hands on their shoulders, "You guy's should stop fighting."

"Shut it you stupid American!" France and England shouted as they all started fighting.

Everyone either laughed, groaned or really didn't care. But they really needed to get their act together.

But will they?

* * *

_A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 4! I'll start writing chapter 5 as soon as I post this!_

_-Signed  
The Bad Touch Trio Girl hehehehehehe~_


	5. Jasper: The Nervous one

My emotional self

_A/N: Thanks for waiting! I'm all happy, 35 people are following my story. It's the biggest I've ever gotten! Thank you everyone, your support is appreciated so sincerely._

_Let's get on with the disclaimer..._

_Disclaimer: I don't own hetalia!_

* * *

Romano nervously walked with everyone. They had started hunting for the next emotion after they manage to separate America, England and France, (And by they he meant Russia, Prussia and his little brother threatened to hurt them badly if they didn't stop their squabbling. And he was so proud of his Frattelo for growing that back bone again.)

But that isn't the point. Because Romano was nervous for a completely different reason. He could feel his frattelo's and Spain's eyes bore into the back of his skull, like they were trying to burn holes through him with laser eyes or something like that.

He tried to shrug it off, but knew they wanted answers and he was going to avoid them as much as possible. Yes, he did help out that Amil guy, but he was starting to regret what he had said. Maybe he shouldn't have mentioned anything at all.

Suddenly the ground shook again and a wall popped up and placed itself in front of Romano, separating him, Spain and Italy from the group. A path to the right opened up and Romano sighed irritably at his unfortunate situation.

Romano knowing there was no other way walked towards the path and followed it with Spain and Italy trailing behind. They were being eerily quiet and it did not sit well with Romano.

"Romano." Spain said grabbing his shoulder.

Romano tensed under Spain's hand. This was the type of situation he was trying to avoid. "What tomato bastard?" He said stiffly. He was praying that he wasn't going to say what he thought he was going to say.

"What did you mean early? When you were talking to Amil?" Spain said taking his hand away from Romano's shoulder.

_'Fuck.'_ Romano thought. "I don't know what your talking about." Romano spat, trying to intimidate Spain.

"Stronzate! Sai esattamente di cosa stiamo parlando!" Italy said spinning Romano around and gripping both of his shoulders.

Romano became a little freaked out, but quickly hid it again. "No I don't." Romano said sternly.

Slap.

Romano crumpled to the ground. He lifted his hand and placed it against his stinging cheek as Italy continued talking. "Non osano mentire a me fratello!" Italy shouted. "You know exactly what we're talking about!" Italy's eyes were filled with rage as he continued shouting at his brother. "Do you think you can say things and expect everyone to forget about it like that! You are just being selfish frattelo! You keep everything to yourself and never let anyone help you! How do you think we feel when we know we can't do anything!" Italy screamed at Romano as he sat in silence.

Romano could feel his eyes start to sting, he lifted his eyes and scrubbed them before they saw anything. But sadly some tears leaked out and Spain caught sight of them. Spain walked over to the Italian and held out his hand.

Romano glanced up to see the Spaniard giving a comforting smile and he held out his hand.

Romano was thinking about taking the hand but he just looked away instead. What if this was all a trap and he was just going to get kicked back down again after because this was all some mean trick.

Spain's eyes saddened and he drop his hand back to his side. He crouched down beside him and grabbed his chin turning Romano's face towards him.

"What Feli is trying to say is that you shouldn't continue to shut people out. It makes us feel guilty knowing your sad and there's nothing we can do about it." Spain said softly.

Romano looked at him with tear filled eyes. Spain gave a comforting smile and stood up.

Spain turned towards the younger Italian and walk forward. "You know how Romano is. But I think you should talk to him while his guards are down." Spain whispered.

He then moved away and walked back out the hall.

Romano looked up with confusion written all over his face.

Italy stared at his brother before walking towards him.

Romano flinched back as his brother crouched before him. Italy stared before speaking, "Frattelo...I'm sorry that I hit you...it's just...you really should be more open to us, let us be in your life. I know it might take a while, but I want to be there for you always, no matter what." Italy put out his hand. "Do you forgive me?"

Romano looked up at his brother. He was right. He was a bit too closed off. But he was there to willingly help him open up a little.

Romano glancing at his face once more, put his hand into his frattelo's and stood up with him. Romano took his hand away and hugged him. "Grazie Fratello."

"It's alright Romano." Italy replied hugging him back.

Romano stepped back, "We better get going if we want to see the others anytime soon."

Italy nodded and called back Spain.

They started walking down the path and laughed together about everything.

When they finally reached the other end of the path everyone was waiting for them. They were surprised to see Romano with a smile, but he ignored it and continued walking with a grin plastered to his face.

"Hey Spain, what did you do to Romano?" Prussia whispered.

France gave Spain a very dark look, "You didn't do anything to Mon frère, did you now? I'll make sure you have a painful death if you have." France said in a low tone.

Spain jumped back a little and started stuttering. France started to think the worse and proceeded to walk forward muttering death under his breath.

A hand stop France as it rested on his shoulder. "Hey, wine bastard. Spain didn't do anything so stop being a perverted older brother and give me a hug."

France spun around his eyes glittering with tears and happiness. Giving Romano the biggest hug imaginable he started bouncing for joy. "I knew you loved your older brother! I just knew it!"

Romano smiled and gave France a hug back. He pushed him away and started walking away from the group, "C'mon lets go find the next emotion." Romano said waving his hand.

Italy rushed towards Romano and grabbed his hand and skipped along side him. France rushed over as well talking to him and smiling so widely his cheekbones hurt.

They others stood there unsure what to say or do. "I think I may have broke Romano." Spain said rubbing the back of his neck. The others just stared dumbly at Romano.

Romano turned his head, "Hurry up, or are you just going to stand there like a bunch of dumbasses?"

The others snapped out of it and nodded before rushing towards them, (except for England who was currently being carried by a Spaniard who he absolutely loathed.)

**Hetalia!**

The hallway they entered was light blue and white. And a couple of stars were painted on the ceiling.

Romano walked forward to the door that had the name 'Jasper' on it. He knocked on it and not long was he answered.

A boy with jet black hair, light blue eyes, a light blue hoodie, jeans, black all stars and a white Kumajirou opened the door.

"Hello, I'm assuming you're Jasper?" Romano said politely.

Jasper jumped, "Oh your 'them'! I didn't think you were coming, but I guess I was wrong." Jasper said in surprise.

Jasper moved away from the door and opened it wider, "Please come in."

Romano nodded in thanks and waved behind him to say to come in.

Everyone followed him in. The place was very elegant if they were to say so them selves. It was a huge room that contained multiple instruments, one being a light blue Piano. The floors were laminate and there were large windows showing a beautiful flower field.

Everyone stared in awe at the beauty of the instruments and outside.

Jasper fiddled with his thumbs nervously. Russia trying to be helpful spoke softly so only Jasper could hear. "What about offering everyone a seat?"

Jasper's eyes widened as he nodded and gave a quiet 'thank you' before Sprinting to go locate chairs.

Spain went over to Russia as everyone continued chatting, "I heard what you said Russia. Why?" Spain asked quietly as everyone continued to explore.

Russia gave a soft smile. "Even though none of you realise it, I'm rather shy. When I put on a scary face and threaten you guys it's because I'm not very good at socializing. I was bullied a lot when I was younger and being under the rule of so many has not helped my situation. And because of such things I've became very wary of who I trust. It is also difficult for me not to, as America would put it 'freak out' when all of you laugh at me." Russia looked at Spain from the corner of his eye, "Do you understand comrade?"

Spain looked speechless. Spain nodded, but started to question life itself after hearing Russia spill so much of his secret.

It was then that Jasper decided to rush into the room with a stack of plastic chairs that almost reached the ceiling. Jasper swayed back and forth trying to keep balance.

America and quite a few others ran over to Jasper and helped him to set the chairs down without anything falling and/or becoming broken.

Jasper nervously thanked everyone as he took a seat at the piano. Coughing he ran a hand through his hair and started to talk, "Hello, my name is Jasper and I'm Canada's nervous emotion." He became silent after the sentence and stared at everyone before flicking his eyes around the room nervously.

Spain smiled, "I'm assuming you know how to play the Piano, don't you?" Spain asked.

Jasper jumped slightly and nodded his head, he stopped and went into a deep thought for a couple of seconds before blinking, "W-Would you like to hear m-me pl-play it?" Jasper asked chewing his lip.

Italy beamed, "Sì! That would be nice!" He said as he leaned forward.

Romano grabbed Italy's collar and pulled him back, "Be careful idiota!"

Jasper smiled and shakily turned towards the piano. Letting his fingers rest against the keys and let out a relaxed sigh before pressing down onto them letting the sound of all the notes float through the air and into the ears of his audience.

Jasper relaxed as he started feeling more confident in himself. The notes started getting less jittery and more smooth the longer he played. He smiled without knowing and started playing faster before slowing down once more to a stop.

The final notes rung out in the room and Jasper opened his eyes (when had he closed them?) and looked over to everyone.

His whole face turned red and Jasper ran out the room into another room.

Everyone was staring at him in awe, it was like nothing they ever heard before. Austria would have probably fainted at the music.

It took everyone a couple of minutes for everyone to snap out the daze they were in and realise that Jasper had ran off.

Russia was the first to stand up and knock on the door, there came a sudden clash from behind the door as the door was opened a little. His face was still a little red, but had seemed to calm down a bit. "Y-Y-Yes?" He stuttered out quietly.

Russia smiled softly, "Are you okay?"

Jasper nodded his head quickly. "Can I ask you something?" He said quietly once again. Russia nodded and Jasper continued, "Why are you so nice, to me?"

Russia's face turned into one of sadness and he seemed distant as if he were somewhere else. "Because I know what it is like to be like you." The whole room gasped silently. "Like you I'm known for getting along with people and because of that I'm just as nervous. In my own way." He crouched down slightly as if he were talking to a child. "So will you come out here and talk to us please?" Russia held out a hand.

Jasper looked like he was in deep thought before he opened the door fully and walked out.

Jasper wiped away any fallen tears, "You came here for a reason, I'll give you your question." Jasper coughed a little and composed himself. "Who does Canada look up to?"

America kept in front of Jasper, "ME OF COURSE! BECAUSE I'M THE HERO!" He screamed causing Jasper to hide behind Russia.

"N-No actually, your wrong." Jasper squeaked.

America froze. Out of nowhere he suddenly became depressed. Japan rushed over so did most of everyone else to try and knock some sense into him.

"Jasper, you know what happens now don't you? Someone has to stay~ hahahaha! Oh! by the way, I've changed my mind you guys have to nominate someone or volunteer yourselves to stay behind now." Christopher started laughing again.

Everyone spun towards the TV in the room and saw Christopher standing there. America rushed towards it with a new burst of determination. "Hey! You can't just do that!" He exclaimed angrily.

Christopher shrugged his shoulders, "Look, how about this, I'll only let one person stay behind. In each room from now on, no matter how many times you get it wrong, only one will stay behind." Christopher then seemed to grin evilly, "And if you don't like that, then I'm sure this will convince you." Christopher turned the Camera and the site the saw was horrifying.

Canada lay on the ground glasses broken and lying haphazardly on his face, his whole body was black and blue and bleeding from multiple cuts. His hair was drenched in blood and all that seemed to cover him was a blanket, if you could even call it that.

America put a hand to his mouth, just to stop himself from vomiting, "M-Matthew?"

Canada looked up and he gave a slight smile, "Hi Al." His eyes were glazed over with tears and some just made it passed his eyes, "Please, Al, help me." He closed his eyes and gave a shaky breath "Please."

Tears fell from America's eyes and Christopher laughed harder, coming into view he grinned towards America, "That should give you guys more motivation! See you soon, love ya brother! Hahahaha!" And the screen went black.

America's eyes stared at the screen with wide teary eyes, his hand was still over his mouth. America collapsed to his knees and hunched over and started sobbing into his hands. England and France rushed over and kept telling him it wasn't his fault, but it didn't seem to help.

England bit his lip anxiously, and he ran over the things he could say till one caught his attention. "America. Pull yourself together! If you continue to sit here and bubble like a baby then Canada just going to die! He needs you Alfred, so get up and stop whining!" He shouted.

America looked up at England before engulfing him in a bear hug. "Thank you." He whispered shakily, before moving back and standing up again. Walking back over to the group he started talking once more, "Anybody else have any ideas?" Japan put his hand up shyly, "Yes Japan?"

"Well is it, maybe, England-San?" Japan asked.

Jasper nodded, "Yes, correct."

England's face exploded into red, "M-Me?" He asked unsure himself.

Jasper nodded, "Canada was angry at you at first from you taking him away from France, but the kindness you had shown to him and how you treated him made him start to look up to you. It started on the day that America and him started fighting because he had taken his favourite Toy. They had started wrestling when America decided to let go and let Canada fall and the toy to go flying. America grabbed the toy and had laughed at Canada, until he noticed he was crying because he had scraped his hands and knees on the stone pathway." Jasper grinned a little. "America then took Canada in by giving him a piggy back and explained everything to you. I still play that memory again and again because it's so funny when America got in trouble." Looking at England Jasper smiled, "Canada felt admiration towards you when you had cleaned up his wounds and had given him ice cream for dinner." Jasper walked towards England and gave him a hug, "Thanks Dad." Jasper whispered before standing back.

England's face was bright red and he coughed as he tried to compose himself, "Yeah, your welcome."

Jasper smiled. "You know if you use your wand you can fix your ankle."

England became redder, and everyone laughed, France especially. England pulled out the wand from his pocket and waved it over his ankle and stood up twisting it till it felt normal again.

Jasper laughed as well, before it slowly came to a halt. "So...which one of you guys are staying behind?"

"I'll stay."

Everyone turned towards the Russian. "Why?" Jasper asked a little surprised.

"Because I understand you more, and..." Turning to America, England and France, Russia placed his hand on America's shoulder, "You guys need to save Canada." He smiled, to which America smiled back.

"Thanks you commie." He said playfully.

Russia laughed and moved back, "Now hurry off and save Canada." He said waving goodbye.

Everyone waved and said goodbye. But Jasper quickly ran over to Japan, "Japan! I need to give you your weapon!"

Everyone stopped and watched as Jasper conjured up a katana. "This should help you on your quest. And here's the key to Canada's nervous memories." He handed him a silver key with blue stripes on it.

They then left and closed the door behind them and headed off for the next emotion.

Christopher grinned and laughed, "So maybe I can't stop them, but I'm pretty sure it's going to be fun fighting with them. Don't you think Canada?" He said looking towards Canada with a smirk.

Canada glanced towards him from where he lay and looked away again. _'Please hurry, I beg of you.'_ Canada thought as he closed his eyes and let darkness take over him. Hopefully he will at least get a decent sleep.

* * *

_I'm so, so, so, sorry I haven't given you this chapter in over a month, but I will do my best to try and finish the chapter story, I will not leave it. Because this deserves an ending._

_Reviews are appreciated, flames are not welcome._

_Thanks for reading, see ya soon!_

_-Signed_  
_The Bad Touch Trio Girl hehehehehehe~_

_Translations:_

_Stronzate! Sai esattamente di cosa stiamo parlando! - Bullshit! You know exactly what we're talking about!_

_Non osano mentire a me fratello! - Do not dare lie to me brother!_


	6. Einer: The bored one

**My emotional self**

_A/N: Chapter 6 of My emotional self now uploaded! Thanks to everyone who have reviewed, favourite and followed! I'm happy you guys like it so much!_

_I'm sorry that's it's been over 3 months since I posted but, I don't have any motivation. I will finish the story as best as I can. Thank you for being patient._

_Anyway disclaimer..._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any being of Hetalia, but maybe in a different universe I do...*Stares up at the stars crying*_

* * *

China sulked as they continued walking down the hall, _'This sucks aru, I have no one to talk to, but immature nations and Japan, and our history is bad aru.'_ China sighed, _'Aiyaa, what am I going to do?'_

"ANIKI!~" A familiar voice enters China's ears.

_'Please don't let it be him!'_

"ANIKI!~" Korea grabbed China's chest, "Your breast's belong to me daze~"

"AIYAA!" China screamed pushing Korea off him.

Japan launched in front of China and pulled out his Katana, "Stay back." He said coldly, "I know your not Korea."

Korea looked up confused at his brother, "What do you mean Daze~?, I was made in Korea, like everyone else is!" Korea exclaimed sitting cross legged on the ground.

Japan looked sceptical, but lowered the Katana. "Tell me something Korea would only know."

"Hmmm...Oh! I know! I once made you a Hatsune Miku Cosplay costume because you were to embarrassed to go buy one! Oh and Aniki, even though he doesn't like to admit it, goes out to shops in America dressed as a girl! America met him once, but actually thought he was a girl and bought him a drink!" Korea laughed.

China and Japan's faces were beetroot red, so was America's for that matter. "Oh and-"

"OKAY! OKAY! You made your point!" Japan screamed waving the Katana.

Korea screamed and hid behind a corner. "Please don't kill me!"

Japan put the Katana away.

Korea slowly came back out into the hall, "Well are we going to continue to save Canada daze~?" Korea asked happily.

"Wait a minute, how did you get here?" England said before anyone else could.

Korea just kept the smile on his face, "I've been here the whole time, just being secretly following you, because spy's were made in Korea daze~!"

Everyone groaned, America laughed and started talking nonsense with Korea. Everyone groaned again knowing that they weren't going to shut up anytime soon.

**Hetalia!**

England hit America for the fifth time, "Shut up you stupid American! God, you are so annoying!" England exclaimed throwing his hands in the air.

France grabbed England's waist and pulled him towards him, "Don't worry so much Angleterre." France winked at England.

England went beetroot and slapped France over the head, "Get the hell off me frog!" England shouted.

France laughed, "But why? I don't think you mind a honhonhon~"

England then stamped on his foot making France's arm recoil. "I said get off!"

America's arm was flung over his shoulders, "Don't worry the hero is here to save you! Urfufufu~!"

Korea then also flung a arm over England. "Yeah! I'll help also because hero's were made in Korea daze~!"

America laughed, "No, they were made in America, because I'm the hero!"

Korea glared at America "They were made in Korea!"

America stepped back from England and stood in front of Korea "No America."

"Korea!"

"America!"

"Korea!"

"America!"

"How about we say Germany?"

America and Korea froze before slowly turning towards the evil aura surrounding the German. "So hero's came from Germany, Ja?"

America and Korea nodded their heads frantically "Y-Yeah s-sure" "Yes daze!"

"Good. Let's keep it that way." The aura became heavier and the room became cold. America and Korea shook.

Prussia was crying in the background with joy. "West you've done me proud. Inheriting my awesomeness and everything."

Germany turned away and walked towards a set of doors, "Looks like we found another corridor." Pushing the door open he was met with...

"Grey?" Romano said peeking his head in.

The whole corridor, the doors, the walls, the ceiling, the floor. It was all grey.

Italy bounced into the hall "Why is it so boring?! Why is there no colour?"

Everyone else walked into the hall. And sadly, for once he was right.

"Einer?" Spain said trailing his fing across the plaque at the same time.

"You called?"

Spain screamed like a girl as he jumped fifty foot in the air. Everyone laughed as Spain shook in front of Einer.

Einer just looked at him with a bored face. "What is it?" He looked at Spain, "Because if you aren't going to say anything then you're just wasting my time." He said nonchalantly, albeit a bit rudely.

Spain glared at the smaller male. "Excuse me?"

"Yes? Did you want something? Maybe a cup of tea to go with that lovely beet root face of yours?" Einer replied. Quiet a few of the others chuckled at his sarcasm.

Spain became a little redder in the cheeks. "Watch your tongue."

"Sorry, my eyes can't reach that far."

Spain started shaking with anger. "malos niños deben aprender su lugar." Spain lifted up both sleeves before France and Prussia stepped in. Grabbing their friends shoulders they laughed and asked if they can come in because otherwise...

"...I guess. I have nothing else to do." Einer opened his door and walked in with everyone trailing behind.

The room was quite plain compared to all the others. All it had was a desk filled with piles of paper and a lap and on the other side of the room a bed. The only thing that stood out was a TV that had a xbox 1 and PS4 connected.

"Just sit on the beanbags because I don't have anything else."

Spain threw himself on one of the beanbags. He was still furious with Einer and the whole fiasco. France and Prussia sat close by just in case.

"So how about a game?" Korea asked sitting beside Einer.

"Only if I pick the game."

"Okay, but I'm good at any game, because they were all made in Korea daze!" He exclaimed pointing his finger in the air.

Einer shrugged his shoulders. "Okay then. But be warned no one can beat me at games."

**Hetalia!**

"YOU CHEATED!" Korea screamed as he threw the xbox remote across the room.

"Why would I bother with cheating? Cheating's boring. It's much better to use your own skill." Einer replied.

Korea stomped over to a beanbag between China and America and sat on it grumpily.

"So now that I've annoyed Korea to his full extent could you tell me why you're here?" Einer asked.

Romano looked at him "Are you shitting me?"

"No." He replied in a monotone voice.

"Vell ve need to answer a question to get out of here. That's vhat Christopher said." Germany said.

"Christopher?" Einer raised a eyebrow.

"Oui, Christopher."

Einer's eyebrows creased, "What's going on, I'm confused."

"Oh, no. We're not going through this again." Replied Spain. Dealing with one confusion was enough to last them a long time.

"It's simple really, all you have to do is think of a question and ask them. Or challenge them. To a game perhaps? Or maybe they can leave one of their men behind in exchange of leaving?" Christopher lay casually on one of the beanbags beside America, France and England.

Everyone watched in horror as England stood up and grabbed Christopher by the straight jacket. "Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't kill your ass right here, right now." England said harshly.

"The fact that if you don't let go of me in the next five seconds then I'll go kill Matthew and the lot of you will be stuck in here forever. Do I make myself clear?"

England growled. Pulling his hands back not to gently he sat back down beside Christopher.

"So you understand now Einer?" Christopher asked as if no one was glaring at him and wishing they could crush his bones into mounts of dust.

"Why are you doing this Christopher? I don't understand? I thought you never wanted to hurt anyone?" Einer looked at him so worriedly.

Christopher stood up and walked towards Einer, "I'm afraid times change. You really need to keep up with it. Learn to go outside instead of being stuck in here the whole time and-"

"But you know I can't go outside, you know I have a pho-"

Christopher slapped Einer across the face, "Don't you dare interrupt me!" Christopher roared. Einer sat there in silence. "You may only speak when spoken to! So you must always show me respect!"

Korea stood up and towered over Christopher. Christopher turned around, but that's what would be his downfall. Korea lifted his fist and brought it right across Christopher's face. "Respect! How about you show me respect and then I'll return it! Filthy rotten pig!" Korea lunged at Christopher, but was held back by America and China.

Christopher wiped the blood from his chin and pinched the top of his nose to stop the oncoming nosebleed. "I'll let this one slide." He winced as he swallowed the metallic blood. "But next time you won't be so goddamn lucky."

Christopher turned, "You better hurry up and save him. Because at this rate I'm going to go put a damn timer up and then we'll see whose calling the punches." Christopher glared at korea, "This is not over." Christopher then left the room.

Korea seethed with Anger. '_That bastard, if I ever get my hands on him I'll kill him!'_

Korea's face softened though when he caught sight of Einer on the ground holding his bruised cheek.

Korea managed to get out the grips of the American and Chinese man who were holding him back.

Korea then walked over to Einer and knelt down beside him, "Hey, you okay daze?"

Einer looked up at him with a weary smile. "Yeah, I'm okay. My cheek just stings a little."

Korea's eyebrows creased in worry. "Do you mind if I see your cheek?"

Einer hesitantly nodded his head. Korea lifted his hand to Einer's hand and took it away. Everyone gasped at the nasty bruise left behind. Christopher must have dug his nails in because his cheek had multiple cuts on it as well.

Korea pressed it lightly and Einer gave a slight whimper. Korea quickly retracted his hand and sighed.

Korea turned to England, "Conjure up a ice pack, some antiseptic wipes and a couple of plasters for me please." Korea asked England.

England nodded his head, and did just as Korea asked. They drop from the air and landed beside Korea.

Korea looked at Einer and everyone behind him. _'Shit.'_

"I'm staying behind."

"WHAT?!"

America rushed over and placed his hands on Korea's shoulders. "No, no, y-you can't! You just joined us! You can't leave so soon!"

China started to tear up. With the situation they were in, it didn't really surprise him. But, Russia left, Korea was going to leave, next he beats it will be Japan and then America and then he will utterly be screwed.

China wiped away the tears he had been suppressing since his children had left him. He decided to continue to suppress them until they were out of this place or he wad by himself.

Korea caught sight of China and his eyes softened again. Removing America's shaking hands he gave him a smile, "It's okay, I'm fine with it. I won't be too much use anyway." He gave a sad smile to America and gave him a quick hug.

Korea moved back from America who laughed sadly, "Okay, if you're sure."

Korea nodded and then proceeded to stand up. Korea walked over to his old guardian, he surprised China when he engulfed in a hug. "It's okay Aniki."

China let a couple of tears slip out, but quickly closed his eyes tightly before any more could escape. He was never happier to hear the annoying, but affectionate name.

Korea moved back and gave a smile, one filled with his normal happiness and idiocy, it was almost like America's in a sense. "Right all of you better head off and save Matthew daze!"

They nodded and started filling out when a sudden ladle and wok fell in front of China.

Korea smiled, "I guess you're the next one to get the weapon."

China picked up the items and stood back up to realize he was the only one in the room, minus Korea and Einer.

Glancing back to the door he realized no one was coming back. So he quickly rushed over dropping the wok and ladle in the process and hugged Korea with all his might, "Thank you Nam-dong-saeng."

Korea hugged China back tightly. "Your welcome."

China let Korea go and quickly grabbed the Wok and the Ladle, rushing out.

Korea waved goodbye even when he was long gone. Sighing once more he turned to Einer, "Now lets get that cheek fixed before it gets infected."

**Hetalia!**

Christopher choked once again on the metallic blood that dribble down the back of his throat. "I hope Korea dies." He said.

Canada wobbled in the maid dress as he tried to keep standing. His ankle was broken for sure, but that didn't really matter too much to Christopher.

Canada hobbled over to Christopher in the black high heels that he forced him to wear and dabbed away the blood dribbling out his nose. Sighing he told Christopher to blow his nose in tissue, "Please don't say that about my friends."

Christopher threw the bloodied tissue away and shoved a couple a tissues up his nose, "I can say whatever I want about them, because there's nothing you can do about it."

Canada nodded and hobbled back over to the sink and rinse the cloth and turned to just fall and land on his side. Canada tried to scramble back up before Christopher gave him another beating, but he just slipped and fell once again hissing as his ankle slammed against the other heel.

Christopher watched Canada push himself up just to fall again. Sighing he stood up from his chair.

Canada dragged himself back to try to lift himself up again. "I-I'm s-sorry, j-j-just give me two seconds to stand up." Canada cried as he pulled himself up to fail miserably once again.

Christopher grabbed Canada's arm and yanked him up. Canada tried to pull his arm away, but Christopher kept a good grip.

Canada panicked. What was he going to do to him?

But his panic dispersed when Christopher threw him down on the couch.

Christopher looked at the original Canadian. "What's wrong?"

Canada opened and closed his mouth like a fish in need of water.

"Why did you fall over?" Christopher asked once again.

"I-I think my a-ankles injured." Canada finally managed out.

Christopher kneeled down, "Which one?"

"Right."

Christopher picked up the ankle carefully. He took the stupid heels off and noticed the ankle was bruised and swollen.

"So it's broke?"

Canada waved his hands, "I-It might n-n-not be, l-look I can still walk!" Canada tried to stand up, but Christopher glared at him. Canada sat back down and sank into the black leather couch.

"Maybe...It's a little broken."

Christopher's eyes softened, but why? He suddenly felt like his sudden childish self once again. This was getting weird.

Standing he walked over to a drawer near all the computers and took out a splint and some gauze tape.

Walking back over to the Canadian he crouched down and grabbed the ankle once more. Picking up the splint and pressing it against Canada's ankle he wrapped it with gauze tape till it was secure.

Christopher then stood up and looked Canada with those soft eyes. "Now...you just sit there and...don't move, okay?"

Canada nodded, it was so weird. He was angry one minute and happy the next.

Christopher turned and sat back down at the desk. He felt overwhelming guilt bubble in his stomach. Christopher shook his head. No, he wasn't telling guilt. After everything he done he can't feel guilt. Right?

_'Who the hell am I kidding?'_

He sighed. "Tell you what, no mini-games today Kay?" He said it in such a childish way that it reminded Canada of his smaller self.

"If you say so Christopher."

Christopher shrugged his shoulders. "What do you say we have some pancakes and I give them some rest?"

Canada was going to be polite and decline (and because he was also suspicious,) bur he couldn't remember the last time he ate. And they all seemed exhausted and needed a break.

Canada gave a quick glance towards the screens and nodded his head again, "That would be nice."

Christopher gave a weary smile and pressed the button to turn on the speakers. "I decided since I'm feeling generous after what has happened that you may rest for a couple of hours, don't worry I'll be sure to set an alarm."

Christopher turned the speakers back off and pressed another button to which made a door appear with a flashing light above saying 'five star hotel'

Christopher stood up and walked to the near by kitchen, "You rest I'll make maple pancakes, maple bacon, and coffee."

Canada smiled and leaned his head on the back of the couch, "They deserve their rest."

_'Good luck guys, I believe in you.'_

* * *

_A/N: Once again I'm sorry about taking so long to write this, but I promise to not leave the story to rot in a corner._

_Thank you for bearing with me through another chapter._

_-Signed  
The Bad Touch Trio Girl hehehehehehe~_


	7. The Baltic Trio hotel?

My emotional self

_A/N: Welcome to chapter 7 of My emotional self! Thank you to everyone still reading this after waiting so long!_

_Disclaimer: Me no own hetalia._

* * *

Everyone stared at the new door that appeared in front of them, "It must be a trap!" Prussia ran to the end of the corridor to the next set of doors and at full speed tried to ram it with his body.

It failed obviously.

He was sent flying back into a wall, leaving a huge hole.

Prussia then quickly got back up and speed back down the hall towards Einer, but a sudden invisible wall sent him flying back once more.

Prussia landed on his back in front of the peanut gallery and little Gilbirds flew around his head in a comical fashion.

Germany sighed and picked up his older brother. "Bruder you dummkopf." Standing he walked towards the supposed hotel door.

"I don't think we have a choice." America said staring at the door with everyone else.

"Well let's just hope for the best ve~" Italy said cautiously opening the door.

"Hello and how may I help you?"

Everyone stared wide eyed.

"How ze fuck?" Prussia said finally snapping out his daze.

Estonia sat at the desk and was the one who asked the question.

"Simple really, It's Canada's mind. He can have whoever he wants in here, in anyway he wants. For example, The Alfred when he has pissed off Canada."

Alfred popped up, but in too tight shorts and a bikini top. He had cherry lipstick on and his eyelashes were Cleary fake. His nails were coated with pink nail polish and his hair was slightly grown out and in short pigtails.

The American with the bikini top on strutted up to England and wrapped his arms around England's neck "Hello handsome." Bikini top Alfred winked.

England pushed him away and ran to the nearest bathroom to vomit. France rushed after England.

Estonia clicked his fingers as America went beetroot from Anger and embarrassment. "WHAT THE HELL MATTHEW?!" he screamed punching the wall creating a hole.

"You're paying for that." Estonia said.

"LIKE HELL I AM!" America marched up to Estonia and grabbed his collar, "I know you're not really Estonia, but I have no problem starting a world war III with your country when I'm fucking out of here."

Estonia sweat dropped "O-Okay, It's fine, you don't need to pay for the wall."

America let go Estonia, but he was still fuming.

Japan grabbed America and pulled him back, and calmed him down as Germany and Prussia arranged rooms for everyone.

"All right, we only have rooms with two separate single beds, and a suite for three available at the moment."

"Me, Spain and France vill take ze suite, okay guys?" Prussia said.

"Si" Spain replied.

France came out the bathroom with England. "Non, sorry Gil. But I think I need to take care of England tonight."

"I don't need your help frog!" England exclaimed.

"Vell I guess it's a yes." Prussia said.

"That will be 511.91 euros, 373 pounds, 577.17 dollars, we accept anything here." Estonia replied.

"511.91 euros! Don't you think it's a bit of an extortion?" Prussia said.

Estonia shook his head. "It's only 373 pounds, it's usually around 4-500 so think yourself lucky."

Prussia sighed and dug out his wallet. "Okay fine." Prussia pulled out all the money he needed.

"I thought you said you didn't have any?" Germany said with a glare.

"Technically I don't, I usually ask for money for drinks, but ze majority goes in a piggy bank under my bed." Prussia shrugged his shoulders. "I've been trying to find a Job, but it's kinda hard vhen you technically never vent to high school." Prussia laughed.

Germany was taken back, but said nothing on the matter.

"Let us chip in Gilbert." Spain said.

"Nah it's okay, think of this as part of my repayment for everything you've done for me." Prussia replied.

Spain looked at him blankly before he nodded his head and put his money away knowing he was going to be persistent and Spain didn't want to cause another fight.

"Here's your room key and the room service menu." Estonia said.

"Thanks." Prussia said and walked off to the room followed by France and Spain, who were asking him questions because it seemed they didn't know as much about their friend as they thought.

"For the rest of you it will be 239 pounds, 327.53 euros, 369.09 dollars, 44,552.38 yen etc. etc." Estonia said.

Each nation paid Estonia and picked who would stay in what room. "Right, America you share a room with China, Me with Japan, Romano with Italy, and England do you mind to stay in a room on your own?" Germany looked at England with concern.

"Yes that will be fine."

"Okay then, here is your room keys and your room service menus. We hope you have a nice stay at the the Baltic trio!" Estonia exclaimed.

Everyone took their things and disappeared to their rooms.

"So vhy don't we order as much vine and beer and get drunk till ve pass out?" Prussia exclaimed.

"Si!"

"Oui!"

"Hey China is what Korea said true?" America asked.

"SHUT UP ARU!"

"Aww, but c'mon~ Please tell me~"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IM YONG SOO!"

"Ve~ frattelino let's share a bed."

"No."

"But Frattelo~"

"I SAID NO GODDAMN IT"

"Wahh~! Frattelo hates me!"

"C-Chigi! Stop crying!"

"Good night Germany-san."

"Guten nacht Japan."

England sighed as his door closed with a click. Everyone was always too loud. Estonia even had looked up tiredly at the doors of the rooms in regret of letting them stay.

England sighed and slumped against the door, it was going to be a long night and he knew that.

England lazily walked over to the bed and collapsed on it. He knew he had to get back up to get changed into the pyjamas Christopher had 'so kindly' left, but for the moment he was just going to rest his eyes.

Yes, that was it, he was just going to rest his eyes and if he woke up 'accidently' in the same suit and tie he had wore the previous day, then it wouldn't be so bad right?

_'Right.'_

Those were England's last thoughts before succumbing to mind-numbing sleep that he needed, and wanted, oh so badly.

**Hetalia!**

"England!"

"Hmm-What?" England slowly opened his eyes as quiet knocks repeatedly hit the door.

"England!" A voice whisper shouts from the other side of the door.

England really doesn't want to answer the door, he really doesn't, but he knows that it was highly unlikely the other person on the other side of the door was going to stop knocking anytime soon.

But, then again, he could just roll over and take his chances, and just hope that the person on the other side of the door will stop.

Yes, that seems like a good idea.

'Bang'

England was jolted awake and the door nearly went flying off its hinges.

"England, I'm assuming that you've been hurt since you haven't answered the door yet, so I'm coming to save you!"

England jumped out the bed and rushed over to the door, he realizes now that it's America on the other side of the door, and he really doesn't want anyone else to wake up and hear that he possibly might be dead and really he's actually alive. He'd rather spear himself the embarrassment.

England quickly opened the door just as America was about to hit it again with his body causing both men to tumble down to the ground.

"Ah, sorry England." America said lifting himself off of England.

England lay on the ground irritated, he was exhausted and had just been tackled to the ground by an overly energetic America, who you could mistake for always being on a goddamn sugar high.

America stretched out a arm towards England, but England swatted it away in annoyance and chose to lift himself off the ground. "What are you doing here America?" England spat out.

America laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

England looked at the digital clock and saw it was three in the morning. England sighed, he knew Alfred wasn't leaving till he got what he wanted.

England sighed again and felt disgusted as he remembered he had fell asleep in his suit.

England ran a hand through his greasy locks and decided that Alfred could wait a little, "First I'm going to take a shower and get changed in the pyjamas, and then, and only then will I listen to you, understood?"

"Okay, I'm just going to have to wait in your room a bit, but don't worry I realized you can imagine anything in this hotel and it will come straight to you, so I have my gameboy, that looks a lot like Japan's."

In another room you could hear the exclamation of 'No! Where did it go?!' But it went unheard by the stupid American and England didn't feel right just letting America keep a hold of it, "Maybe that is his."

America looked up at him quizzically from the gameboy, "What d'ya mean?"

"Well maybe the fact that Japan is going to blow a fuse any second if he doesn't find it, maybe that's why."

Sure enough you could hear Japan screaming at Germany about how he needed it or someone was going to die tonight.

America looked wide eyed at England "I-I think I should give this back." America ran for the door before Japan could go on his murderous rampage.

England shook his head and picked up the pyjamas and walked to the attached bathroom.

Why must life be so difficult sometimes?

**Hetalia!**

England came out the bathroom scrubbing his hair with the towel to see the Alfred sitting on his bed with a bright smile. "So can I talk to you now?"

England nodded his head and sat crossed legged on the bed across from the American. "Shoot." England said throwing the towel off the side of the bed to pick up later.

"Well, it's about earlier." And then the awkward tension settled in between them.

"Uh...What about earlier?" England asked looking anywhere but him.

"Well, it kinda made me realize something."

England looked at him, "What?"

America moved forward close to England till their lips were almost touching. "Well apart from the fact that it was embarrassing and all, I realized that Christopher can do anything he wants in here, he could kill us off like we are midges coming to attack him and in his hand he has bug repellant. I realized that before he does something like that to us that I need to tell you that...that I love you." And he kissed England.

England became bright red and did not kiss back, his body was paralyzed. America continued to kiss him even when England got feeling back and his brain registered what was happening.

England lifted his arms and pushed his chest til he managed to push America back. "Iggy what's wrong?"

England looked to the side, he knew what being rejected was like and he really didn't want to put the poor boy through it. But then he might end up in a relationship full of lies.

_'Goddamn it.'_

"I'm sorry Alfred, but I don't love you."

America's whole body stiffened, "Oh, s-sorry England. Ahahaha, I never really thought this through did I?" America stood up to leave, "S-sorry Arthur." America turned and left without another word.

England sat there and stared at the door for a little while till tears started to cascade down his cheeks. "I'm sorry." He felt terrible, guilt and sadness filled his heart making it heavy in his chest.

He had pushed America away when he was a child now once again as an adult. Their relationship had been patching itself up slowly and now it had been ripped apart at the seems that will most likely take years to repair.

England buried his face into his hands, now he's gone and done it, he destroyed their relationship.

These were the moments he wish he had a shoulder to cry on. Like maybe a blond haired, blue eyed Frenchman?

'What the bloody hell am I thinking? He'll just make fun of me.

...

_'Oh bloody hell.'_

England knew it was inevitable, he knew even if he tried to tell himself that he wasn't going to see him, he was going to see him.

England stepped out his room and walked down to the reception, and for some reason or another eduard was still sitting their. "Estonia, could you tell me where France is?"

Estonia looked at him, "Room 306, bottom floor, to the left at the end of the hall."

"Thanks."

England walked off and followed the directions till he reached the door, England lifted his hand and then hesitated. Would he make fun of him?

No, no he wouldn't. This isn't the first time he had to ask France for a shoulder to cry on.

England knocked on the door praying that France would open it and not one of the other two, who were most likely drunk off their ass.

"Oui who is i-Arthur?" France, looked at England surprised, he would have never expected him to be here, and especially this time in the morning.

"Francis I-I-" England's throat suddenly felt extremely tight and closed off till he could barely breath. He could feel his eyes stinging with tears, "Francis I-" he choked out trying his best to not cry, but failing miserably as tears fell from his eyes and he started sobbing.

France grabbed England and hugged him tightly to his chest, England clung for dear life to France's shirt the minute France hugged him. "Mon petit Lapin, what's wrong?" France lightly pulled England into the room and quietly and quickly past his two sleeping friends before they woke up.

"I-I screwed up Francis, big time." He sobbed as France settled on the bed and he was settled onto his lap. "Alfred came into my room and kiss-and kissed me. I pushed him away and told him I didn't love him, and I know that our relationship wasn't the greatest, but it was getting better! But now I screwed it up and I don't think I can face him anymore."

France looked down sadly at England. "Oh Arthur." He said rubbing circles into his back, "As I've said before, it is better to be honest when it comes to l'amour, because it would hurt both people if one didn't actually love the other."

"I know, but I feel like such a git, pushing America away a second time." England said burying his head further into France's shirt.

"You didn't push America away-"

"BUT I DID THOUGH! If I maybe treated him better and spent more time with him then he wouldn't have left me, and now-and now..." England sobs became louder.

France wrapped his arms around England and shushed him, At first he was more worried about keeping his friends sleeping, though now, he isn't a hundred percent sure.

"Arthur, Mon Ami, what will change your mind? Because what you did was a good thing." France lifted England's chin up and wiped away the tears.

England shook his head, "I-I don't know."

France looked off to the right, then it clicked. "I know how?"

"How?"

France then leaned in and kissed him.

For the second time that night, England became paralyzed. But this time he responded and kissed back. England hated to admit it, but the frog was the one who had his heart.

France pulled back and looked at the blushing face and grinned. "You feel better Mon Cher?" He asked.

England buried his face back into France's shirt, "Shut up you frog." England said punching him weakly.

"I'll take that as a yes." France grinned and lifted his chin back up, "Now listen to me when I say not to beat yourself up about it, okay?"

England looked off to the side and nodded his head.

"Good."

"Ugh...FRANCE! OW MIEN BRAIN!" A groggy voice shouted from outside the door.

"Mi amigo please keep your voice down, my head is just as bad." Spain replied.

France looked to the door, "I have to calm those two down, you lie and rest here, I'll be back soon." France placed England down on to the bed then stood up and left.

England watched him go, he didn't want him to leave really, but he would be more embarrassed if his idiot friends came in and found him lying on his bed. Now that would be awkward and no matter how hard they would try to explain, their minds would be wedged deep into a gutter.

England rested his head on one of the pillows and let himself drift off to sleep.

France watched England's chest rise and fall as silent snores left his parted lips.

"FRANCIS?! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"I SAID KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN!" You could hear a plate smash in the other room.

France grimaced at his screaming friends, He really didn't want to embarrass the poor Englishman, but those two wouldn't keep their voices down otherwise. He loved his friends, but god, they could be a pain in the ass.

France took one last look at England and smiled lightly, "Bon nuit Mon Angleterre." And he shut the door lightly.

**Hetalia!**

England tried to sit up only to find a pair of arms around his waist keeping him pinned to the bed.

France snorted at the movement and tightened his arms around England's waist.

England smiled and shook his head, maybe a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. England snuggled into France's chest and smiled into the warmth.

'Click.'

England shot up to see a Prussian and a Spaniard snickering as they flicked through the pictures on their phone. They were completely oblivious to the seething Englishman stand right before them.

"So what are we looking at then?" England asked angrily.

Spain and Prussia looked up at the angry England. Prussia, being the wisest person, lifted the phone and took a picture.

England roared in anger and tackled the both of them. Prussia and Spain tried to escape the hotel room, but England caught hold of them in the living room before they could reach the door.

England proceeded to tackle them till he sat on both of them with their hands pinned behind their backs. "Now where's the phone?"

"Ich werde dir nichts sagen Arschl-ow! Au! Mein Arm!" exclaimed Prussia, England bent Prussia's arm further behind his back.

"Don't think I don't know your language. Now shut up and give me the phone." England stretched out his hand.

"¿Cómo está usted, incluso haciendo esto? Ya no eres un imperio."

England fished through both the pockets of Prussia's and Spain's till he found the phone, he unlocked it with ease because he has the best spy's in the country, and what would his spy's be like if they couldn't hack into things.

"I can pin you down because I still have the strength of my empire, even though it has fallen, I still maintain my strength." England replied as he deleted photo after photo.

Prussia and Spain continued to thrash, but they couldn't seem to break free of the Englishman's hold.

England threw the phone in between the heads of his victims and stood up when all the photo's were gone.

"Aww, I wanted to keep those photos."

England screamed and jumped fifty feet in the air. England spun round to see France behind him standing there with a grin. England breathed heavily in anger and the realization that there was no monster behind him.

"You scared Angleterre?" France asked as England glared at him.

"No, I'm not." England replied irritated.

"Really?" France asked.

"Yes! Now get out my sight before I-" a knock on the door cut England off before anything else could escape from his mouth.

France pranced over to the door and opened it, "Oui? Who is it?"

Latvia was the person that stood at the door, he kept wobbling side to side because he had to balance all the clothes which were piled higher than his head. "It's Latvia, I-I'm here to give you fresh clothes, order by Christopher."

France took the large pile of clothes from the small child and thanked him before closing the door.

Turning to his friends he handed them their clothes, which all subsequently looked more comfortable than their stuffy suits or uniforms.

"What about mine frog?" England said placing his hands out in front of him.

France tutted and wagged a finger at England "Name calling is rude mon petit lapin."

England growled, "I don't give a shit what you think!" England said launching himself at France.

France dodged out the way of the angry England. "Swearing at people isn't nice either." France said.

England threw himself at France throwing them both to the ground. "Give me my clothes!" England shouted.

France held him back with just one hand on his chest. "Only if I get a kiss and you declare that we're boyfriends."

England's face went beetroot. "No I will not!"

France grinned darkly, "Well I guess you're going to have to fight in those flying mint bunny pyjamas."

England paled. Either he kissed France and they became a official couple (not that he minded,) or he fought in his pyjamas.

_'I think the first option sounds better.'_

England swallowed hard. "Fine then, Francis...Francis will you be my boyfriend?"

France smiled widely "Oui! Now where is my kiss?"

England's face became redder than before. But he leaned down and kissed him on the lips. France kissed back.

England was first to pull back and to sit away from France. "Now can I get my clothes?" England asked shyly, refusing to meet eye contact.

France smiled softly. "Here you go."

England took his things and ran out the room and upstairs to his room. He slammed the door shut and locked it before sliding down it, his face burning.

_'God that was embarrassing.'_

France smiled from where he sat, _'finally.'_

**Hetalia!**

Everyone met in the lobby after they all got changed. France grabbed England's hand causing him to blush and cough in embarrassment.

America caught site of this, he looked up at England to see him looking right back at him. America quickly averted his eyes.

England looked down at his shoes in guilt. He had hooked up with France right after he said no to America.

Why did he have to be lumbered with all these emotions?

France looked at the two and felt just as guilty, but he knew life wasn't just sunshine and rainbows, and that was the sad truth.

"Everyone is here and counted for, so we better head off." Germany said walking off. Everyone followed as soon as they thanked Estonia, Latvia and Lithuania for everything.

When the door closed behind them it disappeared. No one took much notice of it, because it wasn't too unusual.

A laugh echoed down the hall, "Time for another mini-game!"

Walls came up again, but separated everyone from each other. Doors were the only way out of the tiny box. "I'm going to mess with your heads for a little bit, since I never got a chance last time. Through each door will be set fears depending on what your fears are. And if you can somehow manage to conquer them, then you are allowed out. But I'll make it slightly fair, if all of you, but one, manage to defeat your fears then all of you may help the last person, but I warn you it will only be allowed to happen once, if used and there is one person still stuck in a room, then you can either wait or leave them behind and let them wallow in their fears forever." Laughter rang through the hall again until it disappeared.

England stared at the door in front of him, France's hand seemed welcome right now. He could really use it.

Swallowing back his fright, he walked up to the door and opened it up.

It was dark for the most part, England stepped in a little and the door behind him locked shut. He ran back to the door and started trying to open it back up.

A small tug on his trouser leg startled him, he turned to see Sealand. England shook his head, "Peter what are you doing here?"

Sealand smiled up at him, "I came to see big brother England!"

"Don't you see we're in a dangerous situation?! I bet you came here to ask if you can come to the meetings again or something! You can be so troublesome!"

Sealand's smile fell and his face became grim, "Why are you pushing me away England? Am I not good enough? Why can't I be a country like you?"

England's started getting scared, "What are you talking about lad?"

"Why don't you love me brother?" Sealand then started melting into a puddle of liquid.

England watched in horror as Sealand turned into a puddle. He collapsed and tried to grab onto Sealand to stop him from melting. It was all in vain though.

The light turned out again and then back on, the puddle of Sealand disappeared. England looked at the ground in fear, Sealand had just been standing there two seconds ago and now all traces of him was gone.

A tap on his shoulder made his whole body jump, "Papa Arthur?"

England spun round to see the small Canadian, "Oh my god Matthew!" He grabbed him and hugged him to his chest.

"Papa England you're hurting me!" Canada exclaimed pushing against England's offending cheek.

England pulled back, "I missed you, so much."

The small canadian looked confused, "What do you mean?"

England shook his head, "Nevermind. All that matters is that you are here." England held him closer to his chest and was so relieved to see his small Canadian.

"Papa I can't see! I can't see!" The Canadian exclaimed as he placed his hands on his eyes, "I can't see!" Canada started to sob.

England looked at the Canadian and had a horrible feeling he had went blind. "Matthew, calm down, everything's fine, everything's going to be fine."

Canada continued to sob, "Why can't I see?" He asked in between sob's.

England held him, "You just can't." England didn't know how to put it, so he didn't explain.

"You did this to me didn't you?" Canada shouted indignantly.

England was shocked, "No of co-"

"It was you! How else could I have gone blind? You must have been using your magic and cursed me. You did this! You did this!" Canada screamed at England as if there was no tomorrow, "Your the reason no one sees me! Alfred was always your favourite, that's why no sees me, all they see is Alfred!"

"N-No, No- I would never-I never meant to-I-I-"

"You did this to me." Canada's sobs became louder, blood started to pour out his eyes, "You did this, you did this..." The words became quieter and quieter until Canada sat unmoving and silent in England's arms.

"Matthew? Matthew?! Oh my god Matthew!" England started crying into Canada's lifeless body. Why? How could he do this? He was such a monster.

The lights clicked off again and when they were back on Canada's body was gone, "No! No! Matthew! Matthew..."

A giggle was heard making England turn to see a small child America. "Engwand!" America ran to England and hugged him. England stared down wide eyed at the child.

The child grew in size and he grinned up at England, "A present for me?" He asked pointing behind England.

England looked behind him and saw the box he had put the toy soldiers in long ago. England slowly lifted the box as turned and sat cross legged, with shaky hands he held out the box. "Yes it is."

America smiled and jumped for joy as he was handed the present. He opened it up to see the small toy soldiers England had crafted by hand. America stared in awe at the small toys.

He lifted a soldier that had a curly mustache and showed it to England, "This one's my favourite!" America exclaimed in joyous laughter.

England's smile was strained and his laugh was broken. The snapping of wood brought him out of his laughter.

"I want my independence England."

America wore his revolution uniform and stared down at England with anger and disgust. England looked down to see him wearing his red uniform.

_'No, no. Not again. Not again!'_

England crawled over to America's feet. "No you can't, y-you can't just leave me like this!" England grabbed his pant leg, "I'll do anything, I'll take down the tax, no, no! I'll take away the tax! You won't have to pay another penny! A-and I'll do anything you ask, if you want anything big brother England will be there for you!" England gave a terrified, pleading smile. "What d'ya say?"

America scrunched his nose and kicked England in his face. England flew over to the door and held his bleeding nose and bruised cheek. "Look at you! I'm the last thing you have that will keep all your other colonies at bay! Matthew is stupid to stay on your side. You're pathetic and weak! You don't deserve to be called my brother." America turned his back, "I declare my independence and I'm taking back my freedom."

England closed his eyes and buried them in his hands as he sobbed.

"Hey Iggy, what you crying for?" A pair of hands pulled his hands away from his face.

It was America, but from present time, he hugged England and kissed him.

England tried to push him back, but he would not budge. America eventually pulled back, but England got a fist hurled to his stomach when America moved making him cough up blood. America leaned down to England's ear, "This is for rejecting me." Another punch but this time to the eye, "This is for going away with France after just five minutes." He punched him one last time in the chest where his heart was, "And this is for pushing me away, when I needed you most." America stood up with his back to England, "I hate you and I will never forgive you."

The lights clicked off and back on once more, England wailed in sadness and guilt into his calloused hands. What was he supposed to do now everyone had died or left him, his whole family. Except one person...

"Arthur, don't be so sad." A hand lifted his chin and another ran through his blond locks.

England looked at the person to whom the hands belong to. It was none other than France, he smiled lovingly down at him.

England threw himself at France, "France please tell me it's really you," he cried into France's silk shirt.

France's smile turned into a grin and he gave off a chilling aura, England did not notice. "Of course it is, and that's why I hate you so much." France replied calmly.

England froze in France's grip, "...What?" He asked wide eyed and shocked.

France pushed England back, "What? did you think everything I've said to you was real?" England looked saddened and embarrassed, "Are you serious?" France asked.

England said nothing.

France's face scrunched up in anger, "You're disgusting!" He lifted his hand and slapped England across the face, England fell to the floor.

France stood up and kicked England in the face braking his nose. Walking to the middle of the room, he made sure England could see him. "Why would I date you?! All we ever will be is enemies, but I don't even think your worthy of such a title anymore." He turned his back and suddenly Sealand, Canada and America appeared in full health.

They looked at him with anger, disgust and most of all hatred. "We never want to see you again, you shouldn't exist. Get out our lives." Canada said.

England sat up when he realized what was happening, No, they can't leave him. No, no he doesn't want to be alone again.

"No, you can't leave me, YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T!" England shook his head rapidly.

"Are you still talking?" Sealand asked.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONE AGAIN! YOU CAN'T!" England continued to scream.

"Goodbye England." America said and they started to walk away.

"NO YOU CAN'T! YOU CAN'T!" England tried to stand up, but he fell over onto his side.

The four men kept walking until the light clicked off and they were gone. England's pupils dilated when all he could hear was deafening silence. England slammed his fists onto the ground "NOOOOOOO!"

England curled up into a ball, "No, you can't leave, you can't leave me here by myself, y-you can't, you can't." England kept repeat the same words as if it was the only thing keeping him sane.

"Arthur!"

Heavy steps ran towards him and got louder the nearer they were. The abruptly stop near his head, "Arthur?" A hand was placed on his shoulder and as much as he didn't want to, he looked up to see America.

England shot up and launched himself at America and sobbed harder, "I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry I'm so s-sorry." England sobbed into America's shoulder and clung tight.

Everyone stared at England, he was covered in bruises and cuts, and his nose seemed to be broken. What the hell happened in here?

"Arthur what happened?" France asked sitting beside America and petting his head.

England told them what happened, it was sometimes difficult when he was talking because the words kept get stuck in his throat and it was hard to talk while sobbing.

They all listened with wide eyes, they were shocked to here something like...like that.

America hugged him tighter and rubbed circles into his back while leaning his chin on England's head. "Everything's okay now, we're not going to hurt you."

England whimpered in sadness and relief, "I'm sorry, so sorry, please don't you or Francis leave again, please, please." He became quieter the longer he spoke, he just let the sobs take over his body.

America rubbed the Englishman's back in comfort and looked up at France, France looked back at America in understanding and nodded his head.

America turned back to England, "I'm going to hand you over to Francis now okay?"

England tightened his grip on America's bomber jacket, but after some thought he slackened it and nodded.

America watched as France took England into his arms bridle style. "We better get out of here." France said as the Englishman unintentionally tightened his grip around his neck.

America stood up from his seated position and nodded his head, "That's probably for the best."

Everyone was going to leave when the door suddenly locked on them. "Nuh uh uh, you can't leave just yet, you still need to pay for what you have done." Christopher's voice echoed in the small room.

"Vhat?! Vhat are you talking about?!" Prussia shouted slamming his foot down.

"Did I not mention, that saving someone from their own fears means you have to give back something in return?" Christopher said childishly.

"No you didn't aru!" China replied frustrated.

"Well even if I didn't, you should have guessed that this would probably happen anyway." Christopher grinned, "So...what should I do?...Oh! I know!"

England was suddenly lifted into the air, he tried to cling onto France, but he was just dragged away from him. He floated and became engulfed in magic, he started screaming in agony when it covered his full body.

They all watched as England was pulled apart into three separate beings. One had pink hair, freckles, pink/blue eyes, a pink jumper, blue shirt, a pink bow, brown trousers and brown shoes. The other England wore his revolution uniform. And the last one had his pirate outfit on.

Christopher's laugh faded away till you could no longer hear it.

France was the first to speak after the first gruelling minutes of silence had passed by, "...Arthur?"

"Yea?" The one with the red uniform grunted in anger, "What do you want you bloody traitor?"

France was taken back. The pink haired man smiled at France "Oh don't listen to him, he's just being grumpy."

"I'm not grumpy you gi-"

"I'm Oliver, it's nice to meet you!" Oliver held out his hand to France, to which he hesitantly took and shook lightly.

Oliver took his hand back and smiled, "We are his three core personality's, I'm happy, excitement, joy etc." Oliver turned to pirate England, "This here is lustful, love, and is a verity of fighting styles and stuff." Oliver then turned to the revolution England. He sighed in irritation, "And this is Anger, sadness, fear etc. Sadly I have to share a house with him, damn grumpy arse bastard."

"I never chose to stay with you or that whore over there!"

"Watch your tongue or I'll cut the Damn thing out." Replied the Pirate.

"Fuck the both of you!"

"Oh will you shut the fuck up!" Oliver clenched his fists in anger, "I prefer it when your sad, do you know that? But then again you expect us then to be nice to you and hold your fucking hand and help you! I'm sick and tired of you treating us like shit, because you have too big of a pride and ego to be nice! Now you either stay here or you shut it and don't say a word till we're all back together again! You understand?!"

Revolution England nodded wide eyed and looked down off to the side. "...Sorry."

Oliver sighed and rolled his eyes, "I forgive you stupid, even if this will probably just happen all over again."

Oliver turned round to the staring eyes, "Sorry about that." He walked over to the door and it opened it, "How about we get going?"

This was...weird, seeing a happy version of England just didn't sit right, neither did the other two, but they were more normal, he was usually like the pirate when he was drunk, and the revolution one was almost like his normal self.

But the happy one, the happy one just didn't look right, the smile seemed foreign on the Englishman's face.

"Well, are you coming?" The one with the red uniform asked.

Everyone hesitantly, but quickly, followed.

Before France could take a step forward, the pirate England grabbed him from behind, Pirate England wrapped his arms around France's chest and pulls him against him. "How about we have a 'round' while they go hunting?"

France lightly pushed Pirate England off, "How tempting that is, I don't mean to sound harsh, but you're not the real Arthur, and I do love you, but I love your other counterparts as well." France gave Pirate England a kiss on a cheek, "Sorry."

Pirate England smirked, he tip his hat and walked ahead of him, "Just hope you know that England's going to be embarrassed and maybe ignore you for a bit when we're back together."

France smiled back softly, "I know."

They walked out of the room to be attacked by a American from behind, "What were you dudes doing in there?"

France shrugged the American's arm off "Nothing, just talking." And he ran off trying to catch up with the others.

America looked at Pirate England, "What was that about?"

England smirked, "Don't know, but it's France for you, running off when things get tough."

America laughed, "I know right?!"

**Hetalia!**

Christopher sighed as he stared at the computer screen, he felt guilty, (Not that he would admit it) and he really didn't know what to do.

"...Christopher?"

Christopher turned round, "What is it?"

Canada looked at him with a little bit of fear, "Are...Are you okay?"

Christopher blinked a couple of times before he started laughing. Canada's eyes widened in surprise.

"Am-Am I okay?" Christopher continued laughing. "My hostage is-is asking if I'm okay?!"

Canada was a little angry at the reaction. "Sorry I cared." And he crossed his arms angrily.

That made Christopher freeze. "Care? You care about me?"

Canada's cheeks were set a flame. "...Yea. Your like a brother to me."

Christopher started laughing again, but tears fell from his eyes and he eventually just ended up sobbing.

"C-Christopher?"

Christopher shook his head, "Why?" He choked out. "Why would you ever care about someone like me?"

Canada was taken aback at the question. "What do you mean Christopher?"

"Why would someone like you care?!" Christopher stood up and had his hands clenched into fists by his sides.

"Christopher." Canada stood up.

"No!" Christopher clutched his hair. "I refuse to listen!" And he ran off into his room and locked the door.

"Christopher!"

"No! I'm not listening, I'm not listening, I'm n-not..." He broke off into heavy sobs.

"Christopher please!" Canada placed both hands on the door. "Please just listen. Please."

Canada received no reply, but sobs from Christopher.

Canada sighed and placed a hand through his hair as he slid down the door and whispered to himself.

"What am I going to do now."

* * *

_A/N: I am so terribly sorry about not being active for a while! And also for the crappy ending. I didn't know what to do with it. Thank you to everyone still reading. Thank you, all of you._

_Ich werde dir nichts sagen Arschl-ow! Au! Mein arm! - I will not tell you Assho-Ow! Ow! My arm!_

_¿Como está usted, incluso haciendo esto? Ya no eres un imperio - How are you even doing this you're not an empire_

_-Signed  
The Bad Touch Trio Girl hehehehehehe~_


End file.
